Between Truth and Lies
by Jell-OOO
Summary: As Miyu found herself torn between her sister's identity and hers, she also found herself being coldly treated by her sister's husband. She was trying to tell him that she was not her wife, but, being tired of her sister's lies he wasn't very much willing to believe the truth.
1. Sisters

"_**Between Truth and Lies"**_

**A/N. **hi minna! :D uhm, so I've written a new story. I remembered that I mentioned in one of the chapters of my other story _**Resisting the Irresistible**_ that I was going to post a story entitled, _"Wife for Hire"_ well, when I was writing the chapter 1 of it, I suddenly think about this story. Hehe! So, I guess I would write this story first. :) hope you will like it. As usual, it is an AU. Why yes, I love AU. Hahaha!

Okay, on with the story :D

_**Chapter 1~ Sisters**_

"Hello? Obaa-san?"

"Who's this?"

"Obaa-san it's me, Yumi." The girl on the other line with a long blonde hair, rolled her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Oh, Yumi!" the older woman smiled when she learned who the caller was. "How are you? When are you going to visit us here?"

"I'm fine." Yumi said with a cold voice, ignoring the usual question of her grandmother. "Where's Miyu?"

"Miyu? Well, she's at her office." The elder looked at the clock. "But I guess, she will be on her way home right now."

"Tadaima!" a sudden voice shouted through the front door. A girl with a same long blonde hair and a emerald eyes happily entered the house with a paper bag on her right hand and a sling bag on her left shoulder. "Obaa-chan! I've bought you your favorite okonomiyaki."

"Oh, Miyu's here. Should I give her the phone?"

Miyu walked in the living room where she found her grandmother talking to someone in the phone.

"Obaa-chan? Who are you talking to?"

Her grandmother, Kaoru, looked at her and gave her the phone. "It's your sister. She said she wanted to talk to you."

"Huh? Yumi?" she was curious as to why her twin sister was asking for her.

Yes. Miyu and Yumi are twins. Identical twins to be précised. They share the same shade of hair, eyes and skin tone. Even the height. They exactly look like each other. Except for one very little detail. Yumi have a mole on her right chest while Miyu has nothing. That was the only thing that's different between the two of them. Only their grandmother can tell who is who between the two of them. But even though they are twins, they were never close to each other. They may share the same face, but their attitude and character are completely different. For some reason, they were distant to each other ever since they were a child.

Yumi and Miyu is an orphan. That's why Kaoru, their grandmother was the only one who took care of them when their parents died because of an accident.

After they graduated college, Miyu stays with her grandmother while Yumi decided to work in Tokyo. She was just calling every month and sometimes Yumi is giving them money, since she was already married at a wealthy guy who Yumi didn't even bother to introduce at them. That's why Yumi hadn't been visiting them for the past six years. They didn't even know what's her husband's name.

And now, for the first time in six years, Yumi was really looking for her.

She took the phone and put it on her left ear.

_I wonder what she wants from me.._

"Hello?"

"Ah, Miyu? It's me, Yumi." Yumi's voice was kind of energetic when she talked.

"Uhm.. why?" she didn't know what to say. Even they are twins they never actually talked. She didn't know why but if not for their same looks she will doubt that they are even sisters.

Miyu heard a giggle on the other line. "Actually, I am on my way there now. I wanted to discuss something with you. So, let's talk later, okay? I'll be there at 6:00." Then she hung up.

Miyu put away the phone when the call ended. She sighed. Her sister never changed. She always do what she wants.

"So? What did your sister say?"

She looked at her grandmother and smile. "Yumi said she'll be here at 6:00." She looked at her watch. "So, we still have one and a half hour to clean and cook dinner, obaa-chan."

She saw her grandmother's face lighten up.

_**X~x~X~x~X**_

"Hi, obaa-san, Miyu." Miyu and her grandmother saw a smiling woman wearing a formal dress in front of them.

"Oh, Yumi!" her grandmother rushed to the door when she saw her granddaughter that she haven't seen in the past six years. "I've missed you so much. I thought I'm going to die without even seeing you."

Yumi hugged her back. "Why should I do that? You're the only grandmother I have, you know." She looked at Miyu and smile at her.

Miyu smiled back. She just realized that she missed her sister too. And just by looking at her she feels like she was looking at her own self. She never changed, Yumi is. She is still sophisticated as ever.

"Well. Hello there my dear sister. It's been six years, huh?" she hugged her too.

She was surprised that's why she didn't hug her back.

She let her go and flashed her a big, beautiful smile. "We're going to talk later, okay? I'm starving. Why don't we just eat first?"

"That's right. I cooked your favorite curry, Yumi." Her grandmother said and led them to the kitchen.

"Wow! I've missed you cooking obaa-san! I can't eat normal foods there, you know."

Miyu just smiled when she saw that her sister had the same eating habit that they both shared. Putting all the soup on their rice.

After they finished eating Yumi and her go to the balcony and talk there.

"So, I came here to tell you something." Her twin sister took a sip on the cold beer she was having, well Miyu just have an apple juice. She hate alcohol, that's why.

"What about?"

"Could you promise me first that you will listen and agree with me?" she looked at Miyu with a serious face.

Now, Miyu was curious as to what her sister would say to her. Without thinking she said, "Yes."

Yumi's face enlightened. She quickly dropped her beer and hold her hand. "Really? Oh, Miyu! Thank you!"

"But.. you need to tell me first what is it."

She sighed and held beer again. "Actually.. I want you to come with me in Tokyo."

Miyu's lips parted. "W-why?"

"Can you, Miyu?" she looked at her once again with a pleading eyes. "I'll tell you everything when we got there."

"But..how about obaa-chan? I can't just leave her alone!"

"Two weeks. Just two weeks Miyu. I know, obaa-san can take care of herself. And, she can just ask for help in the neighborhood. I'm sure everyone will gladly help her."

"How can you say that so casually? Aren't you worried about her?" Miyu's face became red. She was like that when she starts to pissed off.

"Of course I am! She's my grandmother too!" Yumi slammed her beer on the table. She closed her eyes and sighed. "It.. it just that.. I'm having a fight with my husband right now.. and.. and I want to fix things up."

_Huh? So, what's its connection to the favor she's going to ask her?_

"Please.. I'm begging you Miyu.. come with me.."

"B-but.."

"It's okay Miyu. Just go with your sister." Their grandmother suddenly pop out of the balcony. "I'll be okay here. Didn't you just told me that you want to go to Tokyo too?"

"But obaa-chan.." her grandmother hugged her and tapped her back. Reassuring her that she would be okay.

"Besides, it is just for two weeks, right?"

"Yeah." Yumi answered. She smiled. "Oh, obaa-san thank you!" she hugged her grandmother too and stood up. "Well Miyu. We've got to go now."

"What? Now? But.. it's already 8:00 in the evening and besides I have to pack my things too."

"Yeah, Yumi. Why don't you just spend the night here?" their grandmother asked.

Yumi look at them and sighed. "Okay, okay. But we're going to leave in 4:00 in the morning later. And, Miyu you don't have to bring any things with you. We will just go shop clothes there, okay? I'm going to bed. Oyasumi."

When Yumi was gone, Miyu looked at her grandmother. "Are you really going to be okay here, obaa-chan?" a worried expression surrounded her face.

Kaoru just smiled kindly at her. "Don't worry about me, Miyu." She tapped her shoulder.

She smiled too. "Thank you obaa-chan. I love you so much you know."

Her grandmother laughed. "Of course I knew it. And I love you too."

They look at each other and laugh together.

_**Morning…**_

"Bye obaa-chan! Take care of yourself, okay? I already call Aya to accompany you here for the whole two weeks. She must be here later. I'll call you when we got there, okay?" once again, Miyu hugged her grandmother. She didn't know why but she don't want to leave her grandmother.

"Okay, okay. But I told you not to bother Aya. I will be fine here."

"Nah. You someone to take care of you. What if you didn't eat on time? And you might forget to take your medicine too."

The older woman just laugh. "Okay. I won't say anything. You to take care okay? Be careful on your driving, Yumi."

Yumi smiled and kissed her grandma. "Don't worry, Obaa-san I'm a skilled driver."

They said their final goodbye to their grandmother and Yumi started her car.

_**X~x~X~x~X**_

Miyu and Yumi arrived in Tokyo. Yumi insisted that they should go to a shopping mall first.

"Why are you buying me clothing, Yumi?" Miyu asked while Yumi was so busy choosing dress for her.

She took a pink satin dress with laces and fit it to Miyu. She nodded and give it to the saleslady that was following them.

"Y-you don't have to buy me dresses you know. And the dress you were choosing were not my style. I can't wear that!"

Yumi rolled her eyes. "Oh common Miyu. This is Tokyo. You should wear dresses like this here. And besides, you look ugly with your dressing style. You look like an old maid."

"W-what?" Miyu was kind of annoyed when her sister told her that she looked like a old maid.

Yumi smiled at her, "I was just kidding. I'm buying you these clothes just because you're my sister. And I'm suggesting that you should change the way you dressed too, okay?" she look at the saleslady that was obviously having a hard time carrying all the clothes Yumi choses for her.

Miyu can't do anything but to sigh.

After they were done shopping for clothes and shoes they went to a salon.

"H-hey Yumi.. what are we doing here?" she whispered.

Yumi ignore her talk to the personnel at the said famous salon.

After a while a girl with a long red hair walk to her with a kind smile on her face. "This way, ma'am."

She looked at Yumi who was comfortably sitting on a couch. Yumi looked at her and smile.

The personnel made her seat on a high chair, put a towel on her body and started to cut her hair.

"Ah. W-wait! Why are you cutting my hair?" she exclaimed.

The woman just smiled at her. "Your sister requested to make your hair as same as hers. We were just taking orders ma'am."

She sighed defeated. She looked at her sister who was still sitting on the couch while talking to someone over the phone.

"I told you, I slept last night with my friends!" She overheard her sister Yumi shouted over the phone.

_Huh? Friends?_ She asked herself.

"Why can't you just believe me, Kanata? I'm so tired of your attitude! I'm not lying! Damn it!" Yumi was red because she was mad. She may be noticed that she was looking at her that's why she made her way through the door.

_Why Yumi looked so mad? _She asked herself. She can't hear clearly what she was saying.

She just shrugged it off and the personnel continue to cut her hair. She was not sure why her sister is doing this but she can't do nothing about it, right? Her sister would probably insist what she wants until she agreed.

After cutting her hair, the personnel lead her to a private room.

_Ohh.. I didn't know salon this days have this kind of room now._

The same woman who cut her hair made her lay down on a bed on that private room.

"Excuse me.. what are you going to do?" she asked when the girl put a gloves on her hand and pick up a gun and put a needle on it. It looks like a tattoo machine.

_Tattoo machine? Eh? What is she going to do with that?_ She wondered. The room is completely airconditioned but a bit of sweats can trace on her foreheads.

"Your sister tell me to put a small mole in your chest."

"Ha? but.. why?" she asked. Completely shock. She could understand why her sister wants her to have the same hairstyle as she is but putting a fake mole on her chest? Isn't that going to far?

"Because I want you to." Her sister Yumi, was now on the same room as her. She suddenly undressed her top and show the girl her mole. "Make sure you put the mole on the same place as mine."

"Yes, ma'am."

The girl made her undressed too and lay her down on the bed. She can't say anything because she didn't know what her sister is trying to do.

"Okay ma'am. This will hurt a little but it will be quick. Okay, take a deep breath."

Miyu was startled when she can feel the needle pierce on her flesh. She bit her lip and endured the pain. After a while it was done. She looked at the new black dot on her right chest. It was slightly red and it still hurts a little.

She was ready to put her dressed back but her sister suddenly grab her dress and gave her a paper bag.

"You should wear this."

"What's that?" she said taking the paper bag and opening it. she saw the dress and high heels they shopped awhile ago. "Why should I wear this?"

"Just wear it. Hurry. We're going to discuss something on the car."

Puzzled by her sister's attitude, she quickly put the dress on without arguing.

While on the car, Yumi was silent.

Miyu find it uncomfortable. She began to be alarmed because of it.

_What was it? the favor her sister wanted her to do?_

"Yumi.."

"Please pretend to be me in two weeks Miyu."

_What?_

"What?"

Yumi sighed. "I need you to pretend to be me while I am gone Miyu."

"Why?" now it was clear to Yumi wanted her to become like her more.

"I'm going to France tomorrow. I'm going to do something there. And my husband won't let me to."

"So, you want me to deceive him because of that?"

Another sigh, "Yes.."

Miyu bit her lips. She can feel that her blood pressure is starting to boil up. She was starting to get annoyed. Why? Why her sister wants her to deceive her husband? And she's going to use her? That's just ridiculous! She can't do that!

"Why? Why is it so important to you to go to France and deceive your own husband? And you think you could fool him? What if he finds out?" her tone was louder than usual.

"You don't understand! He didn't trust me anymore!"

"Then if he doesn't then you shouldn't do things that will make him lose his trust to you more! I can't! I won't do it. If I just knew that you would make me do this kind of things I should've gone with you here and I shouldn't have made you what you want! Stop the car! I'm going home!" she unbuckled her seatbelt.

There's no way that she would do what her sister wants.

"Damn it, Miyu! I'm begging you here? Why can't you just do what I say? If you're afraid to sleep with don't worry about that. He wasn't sleeping with me anymore! Please. Just two weeks."

She looked at her sister with disbelief. "You're insane Yumi. I'm sorry. But I won't do it. Stop the car now."

"Fuck!" Yumi cursed and smote her hand on the steering wheel.

"I'm going to jump if you don't stop the car here now." She opened the door.

Yumi bit her lips and violently stop the car in the middle of the road.

She quickly get off of the car without realizing the she drop her watch on the car seat. But before she could even closed the car door they both heard a horn and they both look at their front.

Miyu's eyes widen when they saw a big truck coming on their way. The said truck looks like to be uncontrollable. Miyu heard a sickening scream from her sister before the impact came.

Miyu felt herself being thrown away. She bumped her head on the rock when she was thrown by the impact. Blood covered her whole face.

Before she lose consciousness she saw the car blow up.

"Y-Yu.. m-mi.." she's trying to reach her hand and help Yumi who is inside the car but she was too weak to even lift her hand. And after that she lost her consciousness.

_**X~x~X~x~X**_

Miyu's head hurts so much that she thinks it would blow up any second.

She moaned and heard a ruffling sound on her surroundings.

"I think she's awake, doctor." An unfamiliar voice said.

_Huh? Where am I?_ She was too weak to talk.

She felt something touched her arm.

"I guess she is." Another unfamiliar voice

"How is she?" the first man who first talked asked.

She's trying to open up her eyes but it took her a while to do it. When she finally opened her eyes a dirty white ceiling was the first thing she saw. She moaned again because of the pain she was feeling and saw unfamiliar faces around her.

She saw a old man wearing a white coat and a stethoscope around his neck and two woman with a white dresses.

_A doctor? Am I in a hospital? Why?_

When she felt another presence in the room, her eyes automatically followed the other pair of eyes that was looking at her.

Her eyes saw a brunet man in a business suit. His hands are on his pockets and coldly glaring at her.

_Why? Why this man looks so cold at me? What did I do? Who is he? Yumi.. where's Yumi?_

"You're finally awake, Yumi." The brunet said to her.

_Huh? Yumi? I'm not Yumi.. I'm Miyu. _She said on her mind. She is still too weak to utter a word.

"I'm glad you're safe. Ruu is worried sick to you." She looked closely at his brown beautiful eyes.

_Who's Ruu? _"Ruu?" she managed to say.

She saw the man smirk. "Ruu Saionji. He's our son, Yumi."

**okaaay. Chapter one was done. I'm nervous about this new story of mine. I know this first chapter was kind of suck.. oh.. please review and tell me what you think about it. If I should continue it or not. I'm not good at explaining all the details that's why I can't illustrate or explain some things. But feel free to tell me my mistakes, ne? please read and review. Love lots! Ja ne!


	2. Refusing the Truth

"_**Between Truth and Lies"**_

**A/N. **haha! So, I came back quickly because I wanted to post this chapter as soon as possible. And for those who reviewed, thank you so much! :) and for **Manisha,** haha. Thank you :D actually I've been working on my grammar, but since I'm not good at it yet, please bear with me! hahaha! xD and for **XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX, **thank you. :) hope this chapter will answer all your questions. Hihi.

On with the story..

_**Chapter 2~ Refusing the Truth**_

It takes a while before the words the man had said sink in Miyu's head.

"Huh? Son?"

She saw the brunet man's face darkened.

"Doc, is there something wrong with my wife? Like a damage on her brain?"

The doctor scanned the papers on his hand and turn to the man who asked him. "We have examined her head since she bumped into a rock when the accident happened. But, fortunately, Mr. Saionji we haven't found any damage."

The man smirk and look at her. "Hear that Yumi? There's nothing wrong with you so stop pretending you have an amnesia or something."

Miyu was taken aback by his cruel and cold words. She looked at him with a puzzled look. Her strength is slowly coming back that's why she can talk. "But.. I'm not Yumi. I'm Miyu.. I'm her twin sister." She explained slowly.

It was clear to her now that this man standing in front of her is her sister's husband. He might have been mistaken her for his wife because of their looks. By remembering her sister she looked around in the hospital room to see if she was there. When she didn't find her she looked at the man again. "W-where's Yumi? Is she okay? I saw the car explode when she was still there, is she okay?" a worried expression is all over her face.

The doctor and the nurses exchange glances. She turned to Yumi's husband when she heard him sighed.

"Can you please leave us alone, doc?" he said calmly while looking at her. She didn't know why but she was scared to be alone with this man.

The doctor and nurses bowed before leaving them.

"You're Miyu, huh? Tell me Yumi, what kind of fucking game are you playing with me now?"

Her lips parted. The look on his eyes.. what was that?

When she didn't talk he continued. "Just for your information, the girl that was with you when the incident happened was dead. Yeah, her name's Miyu Kozouki. Her grandmother confirmed it when the police show Miyu's watch to her. And the fact that you know who she is, doesn't mean you are her." his voice were sarcastic, almost mocking her. But on her side, she was too shock to react.

Her sister's dead? That can't be.. before she knew it, a tear fall from her eyes. Her sister.. why?

Kanata's face darkened even more when he saw the woman in front of him was crying.

_Don't be fooled, Kanata. She had deceived you many times by those tears_. He said to himself, clenching his fist. He was not sure the purpose of tears but why he doesn't feel anything? He was supposed to feel pity at her right? After all what she had done to her and to their son, she's still the woman he married. Why? Why isn't he feeling anything? Is it because all of his love towards her was already gone?

_Maybe.. after all she's just using me._

He ignored her. He turned his back on her and put his two hands on his pockets. "What now, Yumi? After making me believe that you are an orphan and have no family at all in these past six years, you'll tell me you have a sister? And a twin for that matter?" he let out a sarcastic chuckle. "Will you please cut your bullshit, Yumi? You can't fool me anymore."

Miyu looked at him while crying when she noticed something on his voice. It was cold yes. But, she can see it in his brown eyes..

Pain…

While looking at his eyes, she felt that all of her remaining energy was being sucked.

Why? What Yumi did to this man, to make him look like this? For him to be cold like this? To make him not to believe the truth?

But.. she can't stay here. She can't do a thing about her sister's death, she knows that her husband doesn't trust Yumi anymore but to let him know that she isn't her wife is the only thing she could do for Yumi. And also, she was worried about her grandmother too. She needed to convince him that she's telling the truth.

She refrained herself from crying, look him in the eyes and say, "Believe me! I'm not Yumi. Y-you can ask my grandmother! She'll know if I'm Miyu or not. Please.. believe me.."

Kanata turn around. "Oh, you mean Miyu's grandmother? Sorry to disappoint you, Yumi but since yesterday, your so-called grandmother was not able to talk anymore."

Her eyes widen. Did.. did something to her grandmother?

"W-w-what happened to her?"

Kanata saw the worried expression on her face and smirk. "You act very well. Well, I heard she had an heart attack after learning that her _only _granddaughter id dead."

Another set of tears continue to stream down her face.

"But she's still alive. She just can't talk because of shock, maybe?"

"Let me see her! Please! I'm Miyu! I can prove that!" she shouted.

"Prove? How?" his eyebrows raised.

"The mole! I have no—" Miyu suddenly stopped when she remembered something. No. Yumi put a tattoo on her chest too. Another tears fall from her eyes.

_What should I do? The only thing I can prove to him that I'm not Yumi is that mole.. but.. I.. obaa-chan.._

"What?" his eyes trail down her hand that was holding the hospital gown, revealing the mole on her chest. When Kanata see it, he smirk.

"You're going to say something about your mole? Why? It's still here, see?" Kanata touched the mole, Miyu blushed at the contact. She quickly removed his hand at her chest. The man simper at her action. "I told you Yumi.. you can't lie to me now." He stood up, Miyu just noticed that he was already sitting on the hospital bed with her. "When you start to feel better, you'll just stay at the house and watch over Ruu." He headed for the door, he held the doorknob on his hand, but before he exited the room he said another sentence without looking at her. "I know that you don't love me anymore, Yumi. It's not like I still love you too though. We both know that ever since you betrayed me I lose all my compassion and love towards you. I'm doing this for the sake of our son. He's too young to see his own parents separated. Take care of him this time. It is my only request to you. Don't worry, when he is old enough to understand everything I'll give you your freedom." And then Kanata slam the door leaving the blonde crying.

She bit her lips and continued to cry. She grabbed her bandaged head and shook her head. Her head was pounding but she was not paying attention to her physical pain.

_This.. this isn't right. I'm not Yumi.. I'm Miyu…_

** Okay! Hahaha chapter two down! Wahaha! I know it was kind of short but it was already 3:20am here. This chap was kind of rush. Hihihi. So, I'm sorry again for the wrong grammars and typos. :) by the way, I wanted to thank_**newrun.**_ Hey there, thank you for reading and liking my stories. Don't worry. I'll keep updating them. Hehehe! Please do leave a review. Tell me what you think. Till then! See you in the next chap!


	3. Playing Along

"_Between Truth and Lies"_

A/N.hahaha! Thank you for the wonderful reviews. :) I appreciate it very much. _For yaashee3793,___aw common babes. You're making me blush. Hahahaha! Thanks.

_Chapter 3~ Playing Along_

"We're here." The brunet man declared when the car stopped at the front of a big, beautiful house, after passing a big gate.

The mistaken wife of Kanata Saionji was amazed to see how big the place where she will be staying.

"Oh.. this place is so big and beautiful." She whispered which Kanata heard. They both look at each other. Kanata gave her a cold but questioning look.

"I- I mean.. this place is still beautiful and big." Miyu blushed.

Four days ago, after the talk they had at the hospital room where she was confined for six days, she decided to play along the role of her sister.

Why you asked?

It is because Miyu thought that telling him the truth was not going to fix things. Kanata will never believe her. That's why she thought of gaining his trust back and she will tell him again the truth after that. She knows that bringing his trust back wasn't going to be that easy but she'll take the risk. She had a feeling that her sister had done something to make him like this, and she'll going to find it out and make things right. And besides, her grandmother needs her. She needed to see her as soon as possible.

Kanata decided to ignore her. And a guy wearing a uniform opened the car door for them. After they exited the car, the driver bowed at them.

"Thanks, Santa." Kanata said. The said man look at him and then at her and then smile.

"I'll be going now then, Sir, Ma'am." He then started the car again and parked it in the garage.

Miyu thought that the man was their driver. _Man, they even have their own driver. I bet they even have a lots of maid too._ She thought.

When they were at their way towards the big door, which is the front door, a two girl who Miyu thought was likely on her age, greeted them and get her bag from her.

"Welcome back, Yumi-sama." A girl with a short brunet hair smile at her but quickly turn her gaze at her, she can feel that she seems distant at her. Miyu wondered why.

While the other maid who has a pink long hair approach Kanata. "Welcome back, Kanata-sama." Kanata then took his business suit off and gave it to the said girl. Kanata looked at his right and left. "Where's Ruu?"

"He must—" the girl was interrupted by a loud voice coming from the second floor of the house. All of them look at the boy who shouted.

Miyu's lips parted when she saw a young blonde boy running through the long stairs, the boy looks exactly like her and her sister. _This boy must be Kanata and Yumi's son._

"Ruu! Don't run." Kanata warned when he saw the boy was running. He was worried that he might fall from the stairs.

"Papa!" when the boy reaches the last step of the stair Kanata hugged the little boy and carried him.

"How many times did I told you not to run over the stairs?" he look at his son and ruffled his hair.

"But I was so excited to see you. I missed you, papa!" he said while hugging him back on the neck.

"Didn't you just saw me yesterday?"

The little boy giggled. "Can I sleep with you tonight again, papa?"

Kanata smiled. It was the first time Miyu saw him smile since she first saw him. "Of course." Kanata looked at her which Ruu constantly followed his papa's gaze. "Mama and I will be staying with you tonight, okay?"

"Mama…" Ruu's expression suddenly changed when he saw him. Miyu noticed the fear on his eyes when he looked at her.

Kanata noticed this and put Ruu down, he suddenly hugged his papa's legs while looking at her.

_This boy.. is he afraid of me? Why?_

MIyu gave him a kind smile. "Hello.. Ruu."

"Why don't you kiss mama? Didn't you were asking me always how is she?" Kanata said.

The little boy timidly approach her, she kneeled down when she knew he was going to kiss her. Ruu gave her a quick smile before returning to Kanata. He carried Ruu again and looked at her.

"You should rest now. Go upstairs." Kanata commanded.

"Eh?" how the heck she would know their bedroom? "Y-yes.." well, maybe she can find it if she check every room.

She gave Ruu one last smile and walk her to way to the second floor. When she was there, she opened the first door she saw. It was locked. She tried the second door and fortunately it was open but it doesn't look like their room to her. Inside the room there was a bunch of books compiled in a book shelves. A single couch in the middle of the room and a table. She also saw a large window covered in a pure white curtain. She thought that you can see the outside of the house if you look into it.

"I know you don't want to be in the same room with me, but you don't have to sleep here in the study."

Miyu suddenly turn around when she heard a deep voice coming at the door. She saw Kanata there, standing with his both hands under her pocket. It must be his habit, she thought.

"I-It's not like that.. I.. I was just looking around." She said, she was looking at the floor. She can't really look him straight in the eyes.

"Hmmm?" He gave her a sarcastic smirk grin, "Looking around? Or is it just you're finding a way to escape me again, huh?"

"Escape?"

"Yes. You did escape me two, or three times. I'm not really counting. Don't worry Yumi. You can't do that now. I've already hired a guard so that you can't escape again. Let's go. Quit fooling around." He suddenly grabbed her hands. Miyu felt electricity run through her body when his hand touch hers. She flinched and Kanata interpret it in a bad way.

He releases her when he thought that she wouldn't want to be touch by him. He gave her a cold look and turn his back on her.

She felt guilty at what she did. But, she was surprised to feel electricity in her body when he touches her, she can't help it, right?

But Miyu can't believe that her sister do that thing to Kanata. Why would Yumi do that?

She was looking at her broad shoulders when they were walking towards their room. When Kanata stopped by a last door in the second floor.

He opened it and they both enter the room.

Miyu was amazed to see how big the room is. The room have a terrace, their own bathroom, a small book shelf, a big LCD TV and a DVD player under it, a large two speakers beside the television and a big closet. The king size bed was on the middle of the room. It has a side table each side of the bed. The other one has a lamp, while the other has a vase a picture frame. It has a solo picture of Ruu in it.

The room's wallpaper is pure green which is relaxing to the eyes. It has a air conditioner too. A red carpet in the floor. There were pictures hanging in the wall too. Miyu wondered why her sister doesn't even have a picture on their room. Only Kanata and Ruu together.

Miyu looked at Kanata who was now removing his business suit. She quickly looked away. She was not used to seeing a naked man.

"K-Kanata.." she was planning on adding a 'kun' to his name but she figured out that he might get mad at her again.

"Hmm?" he said without even looking at her.

"A-are you going somewhere?"

"Yes. I have a dinner meeting with a new client tonight."

Now, she wondered what kind of job he has. He always looks so formal. And besides, they were too rich.

"U-uhm.. are you g-going home tonight?"

He looked at her. He now has a towel under his waist. Miyu blushed madly at the sight.

_Oh my gosh.. he's.. he's so freaking hot._She quickly blushed at the thought. _What the heck Miyu? He's your sister's husband for heaven's sake! You shouldn't think of him that way._

"I'll see to it." It was a good thing that he turn his back on her and was now in front of the bathroom's door, she didn't see her blushed. "But, if I can't make it. and if Ruu wanted to sleep beside you, just do so." He slammed the door at her.

Miyu let out a sighed_. How.. how the hell can I get his trust back?_she lay down at the bed. and before she knew it, she fell asleep.

** hahaha! I know. I know. it was kind of short and nothing really happened in this chap but I'll promise. I'll make it up in upcoming chapters. Sorry for the typos and wrong grammars again, hihihih. And for XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX yes. Ruu was Yumi and Kanata's legitimate child. Is it a disappointment to you? :( I'm sorry.. hehehe and probably your other questions will answered in the future chapters.. By the way, please do review again guys. Love ya all! See ya!


	4. Yumi

"_**Between Truth and Lies"**_

**A/N. **hey! How are ya? I came back pretty fast huh? Hahaha! I'm sorry for the last chapter if it was short. I decided to make this chap a little longer for those who have requested so. Don't worry guys, I was just getting started. :) The fun is yet to start next chapter, so bear with me, okay? :D thank you guys for those who reviewed. Your reviews can make my hands type a little faster. Hihih. My response will be at the end of this story.

_**Chapter 4~ Yumi**_

"Kanata."

The brunet man looked at the person who called him. His perfect eyebrows automatically raised when he saw who called him. "Oyaji."

"Yo." His father, Housho Saionji. A bald man who always wear his happy face walk towards him. His father was originally the largest stockholder of their company who produces signature clothes, but when he decided to be a monk and go to Nepal to do his so called 'childhood dream', he left his share at his only son.

Her mother died when he was only 4 years old, his family is naturally a wealthy family to begin with. He never had a problem about money. But since his mother died and his father was so busy with work he never felt what happiness truly meant. But, when he experienced having his own family, he finally knows now how it really feels.

He loved Yumi, yes. Actually she's the only woman who caught his attention. She was originally his father's secretary and when his father transfers his position to him as a stockholder, naturally Yumi became his secretary and fell in love. He falls for her innocent looks. The way she speaks, the way she smiles at him and the way she looks at him. He thought that she would be the _only _one who was perfect for him. Yes. She _was_. In their first year of marriage, until they had a son, Yumi was doing her job as his wife to him and a mother to his child. He even gave her own boutique so that she would not get bored, and have her own money to spend with. Not that he wasn't giving her anything, he was still giving her money to spend with besides from the sales she was getting from her own business. But, when he noticed that she was always going out. She barely goes home to their house. She always saying to him that she was just busy at her boutique, but when he was checking if she really was there, her own personnel at her boutique personally told him that Yumi was not visiting her own boutique for a past few days. That's when he got his suspicions that she was doing something behind his back. That's why he hired a private detective to know what she really was doing. And his heart breaks when he learned that she was having an affair. He actually didn't know who is her lover, though.

When he confronted Yumi, she just break down and cry. She was denying it. She said she didn't have any lover. She confessed to him that she was always hanging out with her friends that's why she was barely going home. She promised him that she would not do it again and will just focus on taking care of Ruu. She even said that she was going to close her business as a proof of it. She will just stay at home. And he believed her. She became his ideal and perfect wife again. He easily forgot about what she did that easy because he loved her, and he can't afford to ruined his family and make Ruu experienced the feeling without a mother.

But, he was mistaken. When she told him that she was just going out with her friends again, he agreed. But when he noticed that she was again barely going home his suspicion raised again. One day, when Yumi once again says that she will just hang out with her friends, he secretly followed her.

His heart was once again broke when he sees it. With his own two eyes that Yumi was not going out to meet her friends but she was seeing a man. He didn't confront her right then and just waited for her to go home. When she was finally back he calmly asked her when she had been. She says that she's with her friends. She even told him that she had a lot of fun hanging out with them. He bit his lips at her answer. His heart was breaking to a million a pieces. He never thought that Yumi can do this to him. When Yumi started to remove her clothes and kiss him he pushed her away. He was crying when he told her that she was a liar, he told her that she followed her and saw her together with a man. Yumi cries and quickly explained to him that it was her friend's husband. She told him that she was only meeting him because he told her that he wanted to surprised his wife and get her help. Kanata then left the house without her fully explaining anything. He really didn't know whether to still believe her or not.

When he came back at the morning, he saw Yumi waiting for him. She was still crying and begged him to believe her. And then once again, he forgave her. But he was not sure if he can trust her again or not. Since that day, Yumi started yet again to show her attitude when he first met her. He thought that she was really telling the truth and decided to forget about what happened. But when he received a call from an unknown caller from Yumi's phone, she was taking a bath that's why he was the one who answered it. But before he could speak he hears a man's voice. The man says that he misses her. That he wanted to see her. Kanata's vision then darkened. He was fooled again by Yumi. She really has an affair. Because of the pain and anger he felt he suddenly throw her phone on the wall. Yumi then goes out on the bathroom and Kanata slap her in the face. He was so mad.. and hurt. He yelled at her saying that she was not allowed to go out even one step of their house. Since then, she started to escape him whenever she will have a chance. And they were always fighting since then. They were always yelling at each other. But whenever Ruu will saw them fight, even though how much Kanata was mad at Yumi it was all fading away whenever he will see his only son crying. Since then, Kanata just realized that Yumi was just using him. His love for her was slowly fading away because of the pain she was causing him. He just focused his attention to Ruu and his work. But he promised to himself that he won't allow him and Yumi to be separated. Their son was just four years old. He wouldn't let him have a broken family even if it means forcing Yumi to still lived with him.

When Yumi had her accident and she was acting so strange, saying that she was not Yumi he was mad, yes. He knows that it was just her stupid excuse for him to let her go. He can't believe her. Not anymore.

"What are you doing here?" he coldly asked.

"I've missed you too my dear son." His father answered sarcastically. "By the way, I heard Yumi was hospitazed?"

"Is that the reason you came home?" he remembered that his father knows nothing about Yumi and his problem.

"Yes and no. I actually wanted to see Ruu that's why I came home and of course to see you and Yumi. I'll probably asked her if there any news." His father chuckled.

"News?"

"You know, if when can I see another bundle of joy."

"Bundle of joy?" it took a while before Kanata realizes what her father meant. "Forget it oyaji. If you want another 'bundle of joy' you go produce it yourself." He said, annoyed.

"Ohh.. you're so mean Kanata." His father pouted.

He sighed. "Just go bak to Nepal, Oyaji."

"Uh-huh. I was planning on staying here for two weeks. But since you were shooing me away, I might stay here for one month." He evil laughed and rushed out of his office.

He touched her head. It was aching. His father is really a pain in the ass. But he decided to just ignore him and continue to work.

_**X~x~X~x~X**_

Miyu was on her way towards their bedroom, it was night and Kanata was not home yet. Well, she can really breathe freely without Kanata around. It's not like she hates to see him, she was just scared at him. It was her first day here in Saionji's residence to be Yumi Saionji she actually spend her whole day in their room. It felt awkward and wrong to her to pretend to be her dead sister but it was her only choice, right?

When she was on the second floor, she saw Ruu hiding beside from the big vase.

She smiled and kneeled down to him but he ran away. She saw surprised by his action and saw him run through his room. She slowly stood up and followed him.

She knocked at his door first before entering. She smiled when she saw his cute room. His room is filled with a lot of toys and a stuff toys. His room wallpaper is Spongebob. She let her eyes look around on his room until she found him hiding in his blanket. She sat on his bed and slowly removed his blanket.

When she saw him crying she was worried.

"Ruu? Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" and her eyes automatically followed his small hands that was covering his knee. She slowly hold his hand to see what is under his knee. She saw that he was slightly bleeding there. "Did you fall when you run?" she asked.

He sniff and look at her with the same fear on his eyes. "S-sorry Mama.."

"Why are you saying sorry?" she held his cheek.

"B-because.. I hurt myself.. you said that you will spank me again if I will hurt myself again.."

Miyu's lips parted. _Spank? Did Yumi was hurting Ruu?_

She ruffled his hair and gave her an assuring smile. "Don't worry, Aun—" she almost said the wrong word. "Mama will not do that again, okay? I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

Ruu still have fears on his eyes. Well, she guessed that not only Kanata's trust is her obligation to get back. Now, she have to gain Ruu' s too.

"Wait here, okay? Mama will get band aids and we will clean your wound okay?"

He just nodded while she wiped his tears away. She didn't understand why her sister is rude to her own family but she's going to make things right.

When she came back from getting some band aids. She saw Ruu asleep on his bed while hugging a stuff toy. She smiled again and stroked his cheek.

"He's so cute. If I could have a cute kid like him I would treat him very well." She whispered to herself and put a band aid on Ruu's knee.

"Don't worry Ruu. I'll take care of you." She said while she kissed his cheeks. She tucked him in the blanket, put the lights off and exit the room. But she was surprised to see Kanata standing at the door, looking with his cold look at her.

"K-Kanata.."

"Hn." He said while walking towards his sleeping son. He sat on the bed and kissed his cheek. They saw the little kid smile. Kanata smiled too at the sight.

Miyu's look soften while looking at the two of them.

Kanata stood up and exited the room with Miyu following him.

"K-Kanata.. w-welcome home." She shyly said.

"Hn." Was his only response.

"H-have you eat—"

"Yes."

They entered their room. Kanata sat on the bed while removing his clothes. Miyu bit her lips.

"L-let me h-help you.." she said while she took over at unbuttoning his polo.

Kanata let her do it but he looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"I didn't remember saying to you to be a good wife again. What do you want now, Yumi? I am sure that you're planning to win my trust back right?" a sarcastic laugh. He grabbed her hand and made her fall from the bed with him on top.

Miyu's heart beat went wild. He was too close to hers. And his body's weight is crushing on hers.

"K-Kanat—"

"I'm sorry to bring this up to you but, I know you Yumi. That's why you can't bring me to trust you again."

After that Kanata releases her, she heard the door at the bathroom opens and closes.

Miyu, on the other hand, was left speechless on the bed. She was trying to hold her sobs.

_I'm not.. I'm not going to give up.._

** isn't that long enough? Hahahaha! Sorry again for the wrong grammars and typos here.

_**Strawberryicecream~**_ wahahaha! Thank you. I just read your review and here it is. An update. xD

_**XxThe-Crest-of-AnubisxX~ **_hahaha! actually, Ruu was not close to Yumi. As you see in this chapter she seems to be rude on his own son. That's the reason Ruu was kind of aloof on her. :) thank you again, by the way. sorry for disappointing you.:(

_**Late Bloomers~**_ hope this chapter was long enough. Hihihi. Yeah, thank you for pointing it out on me. hahaha! I have actually a poor eyesight that's why I made a lot of mistakes all the time. Sorry, hehe. Please do review again!

_**Guest101~**_ thank you! Your reviews never failed to make me smile you know? haha! Please do review again :D

_**WingedYuna~**_ aw. Don't you know that I was tired that day too but when I read your review I just smile like an idiot and made my day. :) thank you so much!

For, _**xxxFlamingWingsxxx, yaashee3739, neko, Madhuri, Guest, **_thank you for the reviews guys! I was so happy to read your comments. :) love ya all. Chuu~

Please do leave a review. xD ja ne!


	5. Ruu's Trust

"_**Between Truth and Lies"**_

**A/N. **oh, thank you for the wonderful reviews guys. Hahahaha! I'm so happy because of your reviews that's why I'm updating quickly, besides we don't have classes for one week that's why I'm not that busy. Hihihihi. My response will be at the bottom. :)

_**Chapter 5~ Ruu's Trust**_

"O-ohayou Kanata." Miyu said timidly when she saw Kanata enter the dining room. She was there because she wanted to make breakfast for him.

He looked at her with the same cold look on his beautiful brown eyes while he sat on his usual seat.

"What are you doing here? Where's Christine and Nanami?" he was talking about their maids.

"Uhm.. they were at the kitchen. I-I helped them cook and arrange the dining table."

"Why? Do you even know how to cook?"

She bit her lips at his question. She actually don't know how to cook, Kanata probably know this because her sister can't cook too. "I-I made you some milk." She said blushing while she put a glass of milk in front of his seat.

Kanata sighed. "I don't drink milk." He suddenly stood up. "Never mind that. I'm not hungry. I'll just eat at the office." He started to walk away when Miyu grabbed his sleeve.

"I-I'll go make you some coffee then." She said not looking at him.

"I said I'll just eat at the office. Why don't you just focus taking care of Ruu? I told you last night didn't I? You don't have to put the act." He walked away without looking back at her. But he suddenly stopped and looked at her. "When Ruu seeks for me later you can come at the office with him. Oyaji is back and I don't want him to suspect anything about our problem. Keep your act in front of people."

Miyu can't do anything but to look at his back while walking away. Just as she thought. It will never be easy gaining his trust back. She just sighed and looked at the glass of milk.

_Maybe I will just give it to Ruu. Oh! I should wake him up._

She quickly went to Ruu's bedroom when she remembered him. When she reached his room, she didn't knock and she just entered his room. She sat on his bed and watched him sleep for a second. Miyu giggled when she saw that Ruu was drooling. She wiped it out that made Ruu open his eyes.

"M-Mama?" he sleepily said.

"Ohayou, Ruu." She gave him a sweet smile. "Common, let's have some breakfast."

He yawned and looked at her.

_I wonder if he's still afraid of me. I must do something to make him like me._

Miyu helped him to a sitting position before he get him some changed of clothes.

"Mama will change your pajamas, okay?" Ruu just willingly nod. He never said a thing, and just continued to look at her. When she was done changing him, she looked at his cute little face. "Ruu, can mama ask you something?"

He just nodded again, never releasing his stare at her.

"Do you hate me?"

"No.."

"Then, are you still scared at me?"

He just nodded again.

"Why?" she looks at him with a tender look on her face.

"B-because.. you are always yelling at me and papa." The way Ruu said those words.. something inside Miyu flinched. He must be so sad to see his own parents fighting. He's too young to see those kinds of things. A tears form on Miyu's eyes. She suddenly cuddled Ruu on her arms.

"M-mama?" he asked, puzzled. He never experienced being hug by his mama since he was two years old that's why he was quite shock when she did that.

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry Ruu.." she said, she feel sorry for him and she was saying sorry to him on behalf of her dead sister. Her sister must be cruel on her child, and she might not understand her reasons why Yumi did this to him but now that she's the one who were in charge of taking care of him in the place of her sister, she would never hurt him. She will take care of him in the way she knows. She's going to make him forget what he had experience before.

"Why mama?" Miyu can feel his little arms slowly wrapping around his body. Miyu smiled.

"I love you Ruu. Can you trust me again not to hurt you again?"

"I love you too, mama." He didn't answer her question but his response made her feel that he's going to trust her again.

"You're not afraid of me anymore?" she releases him.

And for the first time, ever since Miyu talked to him, Ruu gave her a cute and a big smile. Miyu can't help herself but to hugged him again and kiss him on his cheek. She didn't expect to gain his trust that easy, but she was happy. Very happy. Besides, Ruu is still a child, he still doesn't know how to hold a grudge against people that's why he forgave her easily. Now, Kanata's trust is the only thing she needed to get.

They got out of his room and headed for the dining room to eat breakfast. Since Ruu isn't going to school yet, they both spend their day playing with each other. Miyu noticed that Ruu is just like other kid, noisy, mischievous and silly. She enjoyed his presence so much that she forget about the dilemma she has right now.

_**X~x~X~x~X**_

"Ruu!"

"Grandpa!"

Miyu stare at the bald man who just entered the Saionji residence. She noticed that the maids there, Nanami and Christine slightly bowed to the old man. Miyu thought that it must be Kanata's father. Well, he did say that his oyaji is back. But, she wondered now how the heck is she going to addressed him. she didn't know what her sister call her father-in-law.

Miyu saw the old man carried Ruu. And then, the old man looked at her and smile. She sweat drop while she smiled back.

"Mama! Mama! Look, grandpa is back!" Ruu excitedly shouted while running his way to her. The little boy hugged her legs. Miyu smiled because of his sweetness.

"Yumi! How are you? I heard you had an accident?" the old man approached her with a smile.

"A-ah yes.. O-ojii-san.." she said. She can't think of anything to call him, that was the only thing she could think of.

"Ojii-san? Why are you calling me ojii-san now? You can call me oyaji, like you used to call me."

"O-oyaji.." she said with a small blush on her face.

"Good, good. By the way, isn't Kanata home yet?" Housho looked around the house to see if there were any signs of his brunet son.

"Papa's not home yet, grandpa." Ruu's the one who answered him.

"Oh. He's workaholic as ever. By the way, I'm going to stay here for tonight okay? Can I go sleep in the guess room?"

"O-of course oyaji! I'll go prepare the room now." Miyu was ready to go upstairs when Housho stopped her.

"Don't worry about that Yumi. Just let the maids do it. By the way," the old man started to whisper at her ear, "Make sure that tonight you and my stupid son will definitely make a baby girl, okay?" he patted Miyu at the head before he heads in the second floor to sleep.

Miyu blushed madly because of he had said. She can't help but to imagine that she and Kanata are doing 'it'. She suddenly erased the idea from her mind and instead she looked at Ruu instead.

"Ne, Ruu?"

"Yes mama?"

"You want to sleep with me tonight?"

"I want to! Can I mama?"

"Of course." She ruffled his hair again.

"Yey! I'm going to sleep with mama and papa tonight!" Miyu can see joy on his little eyes. She can't help but to smile because of him.

"Ruu? Why are you still awake?" Miyu and Ruu's attention caught by the man who was walking towards them. It was Kanata.

Miyu's eyes followed him. Kanata was now kneeling down on Ruu and happily chatting with his son. She looked closely at Kanata who looked so tired and worn out. His business suit that was always kempt, but now had his tie loose and was now slightly crumpled. She looks closely on his face too. Now that she realized it, Kanata was really a good looking man. He has a perfect nose, deep beautiful eyes, a perfect lips and a very smooth skin. He still look so fresh even after a day of work. Housho's words at her sank into her mind again. She quickly disposed of that thought and looked away at him. She was blushing. She run her fingers through her hair and cleared her throat. She needed to delete all the images on her head about him and Kanata.

_Oh, what the hell Miyu? Stop gawking at him! _

When Miyu saw Kanata carried Ruu and started to go upstairs, she followed them.

"Papa, Mama said I can sleep with the two of you tonight."

"Of course you can."

Ruu giggled and look at Miyu. "Mama, you'll be in the middle, okay?"

"E-eh?" she was going to protest but when she saw Kanata's warning gazes she can't help anything but to say..

"O-okay.. if you say so.."

When they reached their room Kanata went straight ahead in the bathroom. She positioned Ruu who was now had his eyes half opened. He still managed to kiss her in the cheek before falling completely asleep.

Their bed was kind of big that's why the three of them was going to fit perfectly. In these past few days, Kanata was sleeping on the couch on their room while she slept in the bed. But, tonight it will be the first time she will be sleeping with him together in one bed. Miyu started to get nervous. The words that Kanata's father had said was always popping on her head.

Miyu almost jumped out of the bed when she heard the bathroom door opened. She automatically looked at the man who exits there. The said man was just having a towel on her waist while his whole body is wet. And that wet look make him look like a god who was just finished his bathed.

_Hell. He's so hot._

Miyu gulped and looked away. She quickly lied down beside the sleeping Ruu.

Kanata saw her sudden action and just ignored her. Thinking that her actions speak that she wouldn't want to be beside him all the night. He warned himself not to get too close at her tonight.

Miyu woke up in the middle of the night. She moaned slightly when her hand was holding something that she can't recognize. She rubbed her hand on the 'thing' she was holding and she heard a moaned beside her. She slowly opened her eyes, and from the helped of a lampshade beside their bed she saw what her hand was holding.

Her eyes almost popped out on their sockets when she saw where hand was.

Her hand was on Kanata's crotch. And the worst of it all is that he was just wearing a freaking boxers.

She quickly removed her hand and she turned her back on him. It was a good thing that Kanata was still asleep and didn't know that she was so close at him and her hand was holding his crotch. Her face feels so hot. She's so awake now. She now thinks how long was she holding it.

_Oh my goodness.. it was a good thing I wok—_

Miyu's already wide eyes became wider when she felt a hand slowly snaked on her waist. She can feel Kanata's chest on her back.

_His chest.. he's not wearing anything.. oh please someone help me.. this is torture.._

She mentally prayed that Kanata would just release her. She knew that he was just hugging her because he's fast asleep but he can't wake up and see that he was hugging her. She knew that right now Kanata hated her, if he woke up with her on his arms he might probably be mad at her more.

She bit her lips and she slowly removed Kanata's hand at her. She suddenly stopped when she felt that Kanata's hand move on their own, she can feel him being awake and she closed her eyes, pretending to be fast asleep.

When Kanata saw that he was hugging Miyu at her back, he quickly distanced himself from him.

"Shit." Miyu heard Kanata muttered and she felt him sat up. He stayed there for a couple of minutes and Miyu can feel his heated gaze at her back. When Kanata finally move and stood up Miyu felt so relieved. She didn't know why but whenever she was close to Kanata she just can't be herself, there is something in him that can make her knees feel like a jelly.

She heard the door opens and closes.

Miyu releases a breath she didn't realize she was holding when she was sure that Kanata exited the room.

_I wonder where is he going in this time.._

And after a while she, once again fell into a deep slumber.

** oh. Im so sorry. The ending of this chapter was kind of rushed. It was almost 4 am here in our coutry and my mind don't seem to function anymore. :( so, if you noticed some mistakes just say it. I will gladly revise it for you. Ehe~ by the way hope you like this chapter. Please do review again guys! I'm begging you! Hahaha!

**xxxFlamingWingsxxx.** Hahaha! thank you so much! Don't worry, I'll update as soon as I can. :)

**newrun.** Didn't you just say I'm improving? Oh my gosh! I am? Really? *torrent of tears* thank you for noticing. I'm actually doing my best for my stories and now you're telling me that I'm improving I am so happy! :D thank you for reviewing and liking this story :)

**Guest.** Don't worry, she will. But I guess taking back Kanata's trust would consume a lot of chapters. Hahahaha! Oh no, I'm not. Yumi's already dead so you don't have to worry :)

**Neko.** Hahaha! thank you so much!

**Madhuri.** Hahaha! I'm so sorry that I didn't clearly explained what happened to Yumi. Well, she's dead. Her body was so burnt because of the accident that's why she can't be recognized. The reason Kanata thinks that Miyu is Yumi is because, one. Because of her look. You all know that Yumi and Miyu are twins right? And second, because Yumi's face can't be recovered and Miyu's watch fell in her car, they think that the watch there belongs to Yumi, which they mistaken for Miyu. And for your other question, I'll just tell it to you in the future chapters. Wahahaha! xD

**WingedYuna.** Hahahaha! I love Ruu, you know? and thank you for supporting me. hihihi. I'm glad that you like my story so far :)

**XxThe-Crest-of-Anubisxx**. Your questions will answered in the future chapters. Hahahaha! The mysterious lover? Don't worry. He'll soon name himself. Soooooon. :) before Miyu will become Ruu's mother they will face a lot of obstacles first. Hahaha! I'm actually excited to write those chapters. Hihihihi by the way, thank you.

**GAanimelover16.** Oh, thank you so much for loving my story! Hope you will review again :)

**Chocochip-chan and saida**. Thanky so much for your reviews. Hahahaha! I appreciate it very much. (^_^)

**Late Bloomers.** Thank you :) well, you can still point my mistakes out. I'll gladly accept it. I actually like it more when someone is correcting me. hihi I could improve more that way, right? :)

Thanks everyone! Till then! :D I'm going to get some sleep now. Muah~


	6. First Family Day

"_**Between Truth and Lies"**_

**A/N. **hahaha! oh, you guys are spoiling me. :) I was sooo happy with all of your reviews. Hihihi, I was laughing and smiling while reading it. So, here I am again, updating! Hahaha! xD please read and review again. Love lots! My response will be at the bottom. This chapter will be quite short (hehe. Don't be mad at me, please.) But even though it will be quite short, please do enjoy! :D even though it will be filled again with lots of grammatical errors and typos, I put an all nighter just to finished this chapter. Bwahahaha! I write it with love, you know? LOL.

_**Chapter 6~ First Family Day**_

Miyu woke up when she feel someone stroking her hair. She slowly opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Ruu, he's smiling down at her while touching her hair.

"Ohayou mama!" he said, smiling wildly at her.

Seeing his smiling face early in the morning put a smile on her face. Well, if she will wake up every morning with the same scene, she wouldn't mind considering Ruu as her own son.

"Ohayou, Ruu." She answered back.

"Papa and I were waiting for you to wake up, mama."

"Hmm? Papa?" well, Miyu probably forgot about the brunet father of Ruu.

"Ruu refuses to eat breakfast until you're awake. Now that you're awake now, can we eat? I'm starving." The handsome brunet man stood up in the couch. Miyu looked at her with questioning look. Kanata was wearing a simple white shirt a black short that came up to his knee.

"Huh? Kanata?" she slowly sat up and scratched her eyes. "Why are you wearing…?" she pointed out on his clothes. She was used to seeing his business suit on every morning.

Kanata smirked and put his hands on the pockets of his shorts. "I have a day off too." he started walking towards the door.

Looking at his full muscled back, Miyu suddenly remembered the scene last night. She furiously blushed and hid her face in the blanket.

"Mama?" Ruu asked putting his head on the blanket too. "Why are you hiding?"

"A-ah!" Kanata suddenly pulled the blanket off of her face.

Miyu bit her lips and refuses to look at him.

On the other hand, Kanata was getting annoyed at her attitude. She was acting her attitude when he first met her.

"Stand up." he commanded her, darting him a cold, warning glances.

Miyu was aware the he was getting annoyed at her. That's why she stood up and did her best not to blush anymore.

"S-sorry.." she said. Miyu felt someone hold her hand. She looked down and saw Ruu holding her hand while flashing her, his cute innocent grin.

They started to walk downstairs when Ruu said something.

"You know mama, papa said we will go in the beach today!" he said excitedly.

Miyu looked at Kanata who didn't even look at them.

"Beach?"

"Yes! And we will stay overnight there, too! I'm so excited, mama! Papa said we were going to see the dolphins too! I love dolphins mama! And sharks too! I wanted to see and ride them." she can see in the little boy's eyes that he was so happy and Miyu can't help herself but to feel excited too. Bu, she can't help too but to giggle at what he had said about the sharks. He really was still innocent.

She patted his head. "You know, Ruu. Sharks are dangerous."

"Dangerous? Why?" a confuse expression on his face. He pouted slightly.

"We're leaving after breakfast." Kanata interrupted, he sat on his usual seat. And Ruu and Miyu sat on his right's side. The maids started to fill up their plates with foods. Miyu say sorry to them and say she will just get their foods instead. Nanami and Christine were confused to her attitude but she just let her.

Miyu put hotdog, pancake on Ruu's plate. She intended to put some on Kanata's plate too but she saw him putting foods on his own. She just ten bit her lips and looked to her left to right.

"Uhm.. where's.. O-Oyaji?" she asked. She was still not used to call him that.

"He must be in the beach right now. He left early in the morning for our reservations there." Kanata said with a boring voice.

She curtly nodded and looked at the two maids who were now standing beside them. They must be waiting for their command, she guessed.

She smiled kindly at them and looked at Kanata. "Nanami and Christine will come too?"

Kanata raised an eyebrow to her.

"Well, if we left them here, they will be, uh, alone? They.. uhm.." she was searching for the rights words to say. "Maybe they can come too? I mean—"

"Okay." Kanata drank his coffee. "You two pack your things too."

Miyu saw the two maid's face brighten. Well, they have been serving the Saionji's for five years that's why Kanata wouldn't mind tagging them along.

She smiled at the two and they gave her a smile too. They were now really confused about her attitude but they just let it slip. They were happy to be tagged along with them.

"Thank you, Kanata." She smiled at him and Kanata looked at her smiling face for a while.

"Don't thank me. And since when you have concern about maids, huh? Didn't you just always yelling t them? You're really a good actress, huh Yumi?" he whispered. Well, Ruu might hear them that's why.

"Oh.."

_So, Yumi was rude to maids too. _She thought and sighed. _It seems that Yumi was rude to all of the people here._

"I was.. I was just.." she didn't really know how to answer him. Well, if she would tell him again the truth he still wouldn't believe her, would he?

Kanata stood up without waiting for her answer. He might be uninterested in her answer anyway.

Miyu saw that he's already done eating. She quickly finished hers, too.

"Mama, I'm done too!" Her attention turned to Ruu. She slightly smile when she saw him dirtied his clothes.

"Okay. I'll give you a bathe then. Let's go." She held her hand. Kanata was just looking at them. Well, he will be contented as long as Yumi was taking care of their son.

"Yey! Mama will give me a bathe! Yey!" he was shouting with an obvious happiness on his voice. Miyu giggled and she carried him. They go to Ruu's room. She was intending to bathe him there since he had his own bathroom in his room.

She removed all his clothes and laugh when she saw him fully naked. Man, he was so adorable and cute.

"Why are you laughing mama?" The scene where she accidentally held Kanata's 'thing' for a while, she never actually knew long she was holding it, once again flashed through her mind.

"You're face is red mama. Why?" she can't help but to imagine that Kanata was in front her, naked.

_Oh please. Stop it. Please stop giving me unnecessary imagination. I'm begging is sooooo wrong. Stop imagining! For heaven's sake!_

She nervously laughed. "N-n-nothing.. Oh. We should drop the subject Ruu. We should hurry okay?" trying to forget about last night, the silly thought of Miyu keeps flashing back on her mind.

_Argh! Why am I thinking about that again?! Oh my gosh, Miyu get a grip on yourself! Forget what happened last night! I'm begging you. Don't let your mind go anywhere. It is an immoral thing to think about those things. Where's your dignity? Your humanity? Okay, take a deep breath and focus on Ruu, okay?_ She mentally scolded herself while trying to focus her mind on Ruu.

Because her mind was in between in a battle, Ruu just think of a silly thing. He suddenly turned the shower on, wetting the two of them.

"Oh!" Miyu shriek when she felt the cold water run through her body. She's not wearing a bra that's why her breast is now visible to Ruu's eyes.

Ruu giggled as he saw her body. "Mama, I can see your breast." He said in between laughing.

Miyu covered her breast but she knew it was useless so, she let the shower wet the two of them. She laughed with Ruu.

"Who taught you that silly attitude huh?" she carried Ruu on her arms while she tried to tickle him.

"Hahahaha! Stop it mama! Hahahaha!" he was trying to get out of hher.

"What? I can't hear you." She continued to tickle him while laughing.

The two of them spent almost one hour playing with each other. When they were done playing and she was done bathing Ruu, they got out of the bathroom. She wrapped a towel around Ruu. Because the towel was just one Miyu exited Ruu's bathroom while soaking wet. Her body was visible because of her wet clothes. Her breast and her panties are exposed. She didn't mind it at all because she knew that only her and Ruu are the only one in his room.

When they exited the bathroom, Miyu was surprised to see Kanata standing in front of the door.

"What take you so lo—" he stopped when his eyes landed on Miyu.

Miyu and Kanata's eyes locked for a minute before Kanata had his sight travel on her body. His eyes went down up to her breast, her waist and then.. he gulped when he saw her panties was exposed too.

When Miyu noticed that his eyes were on her body she suddenly covered her body. "Don't look!" she shouted in natural impulse.

Even though Kanata had seen her body for many times, he actually didn't know why seeing her almost naked body made him blushed and.. excited.

He quickly turned his gaze on Ruu who was now busy looking for clothes to wear."You should get ready too. Oyaji just called me and asked where were we. We'll just wait you at the front gate. Don't take too long." He walked on Ruu and helped him look for clothes.

Miyu blushed and bit her lips while she ran off Ruu's bedroom and ran in theirs. When she reached their own bathroom she quickly undressed herself and got a quick shower too.

Her mind was now focused on Kanata_. He just.. he just see my body. Oh no.. I'm so embarrassed. But.. he seem to don't mind me seeing like that. _She thought_. Wait, he still thinks that I'm Yumi that's why he's not embarrassed at all. He maybe was used to see his own wife's body. That's right. It is just natural. Okay Miyu take a deep breath. Calm down and put yourself together. It's not a big deal. Not a big deal._

After calming herself a little bit she exited the bathroom, this time she had a bathrobe clinging on his body. She walked through their closet and pick up a decent dress. When she say 'decent' she was talking about the dresses that was not revealing much of her skin. She can't help it though, her sister's dresses, even though they were all signature and branded, they were too short, or too low to exposed some cleavage, or too tight. That's why she was thankful that she can still find a decent dresses there.

She picked out a black laced skirt that was under her knee. A simple lavender sleeveless turtle neck blouse. Well, even though it's sleeveless it covers her body up to her neck. And she paired it up with a black doll shoes.

She combed her long blonde hair, put some foundation on her face. She was not use to using a makeup that's why she didn't bother to put some. And after preparing herself a few clothes and some girls thing she now exited the room and go to where Kanata and Ruu was waiting for her.

** hahaha! the continuation of their trip will be in the next chapter. :) I was soooo excited to write the next chapter. ohohoho~ I'll try to update as soon as I can. So, please guys. Give me some reviews, okay? chuuu~ (Forgive me for my mistakes and error. Hihihi)

**Strawberryicecream.** Hahahaha, maybe she was thinking too much about what Kanata's father had said, about you know. Making a baby girl? xD thank you by the way for reading and reviewing! :D

**Neko, hanayuki17, newrun, WingedYuna.** Oh guys thank you so much. Hihihi, I'm so happy because of your reviews. Love ya. xD

**GAanimelover16**. Why yes thank you :) oh. Don't worry, Housho was a desperate father and grandfather. Nyahaha! If you know what I

**Late Bloomers.** I can update quickly because I was kinda inspired these past few days. Hihihi, just wished that my inspiration will last long. LOL. Miyu a pervert? Hihihi, it does suit her a little, right? :D thank you. Mwah~

**Madhuri.** Really? My stories are addictive? Ohhh. You made my day. Arigatou gozaimasuuuu~

**Yaashee3793.** Hey babes. :) thank you for the review. I was actually waiting for you to review my story. Hihihi. :D

**Pikachu.** Oh. Thank you so much for correcting me. hahahaha! I was laughing when I realized that I was wrong by saying that he was a goddess. Seriously, I'm so sorry. Hehehe. Kanata will definitely know the truth, but not now. I had so many plans for both of them. And besides, there are still characters that still doesn't show themselves that's why they still had a looooong way to go. Don't worry. I already planned out everything :)

**Guest.** Hihihi, I wonder why you are sad?

**Yusuki Mazui.** Ohohoho~ thank you :D I was kind of flattered that you are enjoying my fic. I'm so glad. I, actually, had a plan for those two. Wish me luck, okay?

XxThe-Crest-of-Anubisxx. Oh, sorry. I noticed that too that's why I edited it right away. By the way thank you. :) you're one of my favorite reviewer here, actually. Hehehehe~

By the way.. I remembered reading a review asking about Miyu's grandmother. I actually forgot who asked it but I'll answer it. actually, her grandmother didn't have much of a role here. Hihihi. But, you'll learn about her soon. :)

Till then guys! Don't forget to leave a review :)


	7. The Moment She Realized

"_**Between Truth and Lies"**_

**A/N.**sorry, it took me a long time to update. I can't open my account these past few weeks that's why. :P and finally, after 84 years of waiting I can finally open it now. Wahahaha! I'm so happy :D by the way, thank you guys for the reviews. I noticed some, uh, I mean a lot of mistakes in the last chapter so I'll revise it. I love you guys! Really! Hahahaha! I hope you love me too, LOL. Anyhoo, hope you like this chapter! I'm still busy with our thesis soo, just bear with it for a while. Hihi just like I had said, I'll make it up to you once our thesis and defense were finish. Mwaaa~ don't worry, there's still a second part to this. :"

_**Chapter 7~ The Moment She Realized**_

"Wow!" Miyu and Ruu both exclaimed when they reached their destination. They were both mesmerized by the place they will be staying at. The resort was beautiful. They can see a lot of people even though it is quite early that day.

"You like it in here, Ruu?" A voice came from behind. Miyu and Ruu saw Housho standing before them.

"Grandpa!" Ruu hugged his grandfather and Miyu just look at him while smiling.

"O-Oyaji.." she's still not used to calling him that.

"Yumi-chan! Do you like it in here? I actually pick this place up for you and Kanata. You do know how workaholic that husband of yours, isn't it? That was maybe the main reason why Ruu can't have his little sister. Hmm.. that's why I planned out this trip just for the two of you!"Miyu blushed madly at what Kanata's father said. He's still into it, isn't he?

She just laughed as a response.

"Little sister?" Ruu said. Curious about what his grandfather is saying.

"Uh-huh!" Housho excitedly replied. He carried him."You want a little sister, Ruu?" his eyes were twinkling.

"You mean, I can have a little sister, grandpa?"

"Of course! But.."Housho suddenly whisper something to Ruu. And after that he nodded and look at her mama.

"Okay..is that all I have to do and I'll have my little sister?" Ruu asked.

"Yes, my dear." Kanata's father turned to her. Miyu sweat dropped. She might have an idea on what this old man is trying to play.

"Oyaji." A cold voice came from Housho's back.

They both turned and saw Kanata who had his two arms over his chest, his eyebrows raised while looking at his father.

"Oh! My son!" Housho put his grandson down and rub his bald head. He seems like a little kid caught by his father doing something bad.

Kanata carried his son and look at the both of them. He didn't seem to be angry, Miyu thought. "I hope you are not putting unnecessary thoughts at my son, oyaji."

"Of course I'm not! Why would I do that?" he laughed. "Okay, if you'll just excuse me. I have to prepare my things too." without any other words he left the three of them. It was so obvious to Kanata that he had something on his sleeve. He might be still pushing the idea of having another _bundle of joy_. He sighed.

Miyu laugh too when Housho was now out of sight, that made Kanata look at her when he heard her. She quickly stopped laughing when their eyes met.

"Yumi."

"Y-yes?"

"Take care of Ruu. We're going to arrange our place." He said and he passes Ruu on her. When she is carrying Ruu, he automatically wrapped his little arms over her neck.

"O-okay.. are you going to follow us when you are done?" she asked.

"Ne papa, you said we're going to watch dolphins later." Ruu butted in. Still clinging on his mama's neck.

Kanata smiled and ruffled his son's hair. "Of course, baby. You and mama can play now at the sea. Papa will just take care of our foods and rooms, okay? You can change your clothes now and play. Just make sure you will behave."

"Hai!" the little boy happily replied.

As the mention of clothes Miyu remembered something. She didn't bring any swimsuit with her.

"Uhm.. K-Kanata..?"

He looked at her.

"I.. I actually forgot to bring any swimsuit with me.."

"You can rent any swimsuits there." He pointed out the store where they can rent or buy swimsuits or any swimming gear.

"Oh.." she smiled. "Thank you."

"Hn." He turned his back on him and went to the place where the rest of their companion was in.

As Miyu was watching his back as he walk away from them. She can't help but to smile while looking at his back.

_He's a nice guy.. I can feel it._

"Mama. Where's my clothes?"

"Oh! Kanata must've kept it. Let's follow him and ask him, alright?"

"Okay!"

_**X~x~X~x~X**_

"Papa! We're here!" Miyu and Ruu were playing for almost an hour when they saw Kanata looking for them. It was 11:30 in the morning, almost time for lunch, that's why he was already looking for them.

Miyu saw him wearing a floral red short, he's not wearing a shirt. And Miyu noticed that some of the girls were looking at Kanata. Well, why wouldn't they? Kanata was hot enough wearing that short, well even though it is floral it still suits him. And even though Miyu knew that it was wrong to look at him or admire him, she can't help herself. She mentally says sorry to her dead sister because of that thought.

It took a minute before Kanata finally reaches them.

"There you are." He smiled and looked at Ruu. He also looked at her. She slightly blushed when she saw Kanata look at her from head to toe.

She was actually wearing a red one piece swimsuit with a transparent towel around her waist, her hair is tied up. Well, she was also an eye catcher by just wearing clothes that doesn't reveal much of her skin.

"Papa, look! Mama made a sand castle for me!" Ruu excitedly tattered and proudly show him the sand castle.

"It's beautiful, baby. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Of course! Mama is with me, but papa when are you going to play with us?"

"Later. For now, let's eat lunch first, okay?"

"Lunch? Yey!"

Kanata smiled and took his son's hand while Ruu hold her hand.

They were walking towards their suit when a ball suddenly hit Kanata on the back. They automatically stopped and look at the girl who was running towards them. Miyu rolled her eyes when she saw the girl's breast as they bounce while she's running.

"Oh! I'm so sorry mister. Are you hurt?" the girl who Miyu thought throw the ball at Kanata's back intentionally, touch Kanata's back where it was hit. "I'm really sorry. Does it hurt?" the girl must've not thought that the guy she was touching is with his family.

Miyu's eyebrow raise. _Hurt? Common! She obviously did it on purpose! This girl is obviously flirting with him! Can't she tell that we're with him? _

Miyu and Ruu was just silently looking at the girl and Kanata who pick up the ball. He gave it to the girl and walk away without any other word.

Miyu can't help but to smile when she saw the shock expression on girl's face. She sure was not prepared to be totally ignored by him.

"Why are you smiling?" Kanata asked without even looking at her.

"Ah! I-it's nothing." She nervously laughed and refrain herself from smiling.

_Ahh.. I'm so stupid! Why in the hell would I smile because he ignored that girl? Ugh!_

When they reached their private suit in the resort they will be eating their lunch, the foods were already at the table. She suddenly felt hungry when she saw the foods.

Nanami gave her a big plate. She smiled at her and muttered a 'thank you' at her and said that she will take care of Ruu's food.

They ate their lunch happily. And after eating the two maids and Seiya, their driver took care of cleaning. Kanata gave them the whole afternoon to enjoy themselves, but they need to come back at exactly 4:00 in the afternoon because they will go and watch the dolphins. The three happily agreed.

When they go back at the beach, Housho suddenly disappeared. Kanata told them not to worry about his father.

"Papa. I'm thirsty." Ruu suddenly said when they were in the middle of building another sand castle.

"Okay. I'll buy you drinks. What do you want?" he said, standing up.

"I want mango shake, papa."

"You? What do you want?" Miyu didn't realize that Kanata was talking to her. Since he just uses 'you' to ask her.

"A-ah! Anything's fine." She smiled timidly.

"Alright." He said, walking away to buy drinks.

"Hey miss. Want to talk for a bit?" a sudden unfamiliar voice came from Miyu's behind after a minute Kanata was gone to buy drinks.

"Huh?" she looked at the man who talked to her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Yuya Suzuki." The man grinned at her. "What's yours?"

_Huh? Is he hitting up on me? _She didn't answered, she just looked at him with her eyebrows raised.

"Ow common. Let's leave your little brother for a while and have a talk. I want to know more about you."

_Okay. He's obviously hitting up on me. What now? Should I hit him straight on the face?_

Miyu thought, annoyed.

"You should leave." A dark voice said from behind.

They both turned and saw Kanata standing in front of them, holding the drinks on his both hand.

"Oh, you're the big brother, huh? Can I borrow your little sister for a while?" the man actually had the nerve to asked Kanata that.

Kanata gave Ruu his drink and hers. Kanata's son was just silently looking at them.

"Get lost."

"What? I'm just borrowing your sister for a while. You should even thank me for asking permissions first."

After hearing that sentence Miyu really wanted to kick the shit out of that guy.

But Kanata just smirked and looked at the guy. A fierce looked on his eyes. The two men looked at each other for a minute before the guy suddenly turn his back on them.

"Tch. Stupid brother." Miyu heard him murmured before she lost sight of him.

"Who is that man, papa?" Ruu asked while sipping on his drinks.

On the other hand, Miyu was taken aback. _What.. what happened? They were just staring at each other and then that guy suddenly walked away? Seriously.. what the hell happened?_

"Nothing baby." She saw him smiled again and continue to build their sand castle.

"K-Kanata.. t-thank you.." she said and sat beside him.

"For what?" he didn't look at her.

"For making that guy walk away.. what actually you do to him to make him go?" she asked curious.

"What? Did you saw me do something to him?"

"No.."

He shrugged as an answer. Still not looking at her.

She bit her lip. She will not going to drop the subject until he told her what he did.

"But.. you just looked at him and he just go. What did you do?" she insisted.

"Exactly."

"Exactly.. what?"

"Didn't you just saw me looking at him?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Then that's it."

"That's it.. what?"

Kanata sighed and he now looked at her. "You're hopeless. Okay, I looked at him and he go away. Just that." He said and go back in building the sand castle.

"Just that?" she asked again.

"Yeah."

"Seriously?"

Kanata looked at her again. She quickly zipped her lips when she saw that he was getting annoyed.

_Okay.. I think I understand it now why that guy left._ She suddenly smiled to herself again_. Just one look, huh? _She felt satisfied now. _That guy must've scared at him._ She silently giggled and looked at him_. He really is an amazing person, isn't he?_

When Kanata noticed that she was looking at him, she quickly looked at Ruu.

She blushed. And she didn't even know why her heart now is beating so fast. But whatever it is.. she certainly have a bad feeling about this..

_No.. I can't like Kanata.. he's my sister's husband.. I just can't.. I can't.._

**okaaay. I don't even know how to end it that's why I decided to just end it there. Don't worry, there will be more in the next chapter. hehehe. Pleaseee do review again.. tell me if this chapter sucks or what. For those who reviewed last chapter, I can't answer to all of you right now. Sarre. But, you do know that I love you all, right? Hahahaha! :D

**Late Bloomers~** hahaha! oh well, this fic is rated in T so.. there must some reason for it. LOL by the way, about Kanata's attitude towards Miyu.. well, can you blame him? Yumi deceived him so many times that's why he was like that. Haha! But.. don't worry he will give in… in my right time. hehe. Thank you again for still waiting for me to update. Hihi. Mwa~

**Newrun**~ I just realized what I had written when I read your review that's why I changed it the moment I saw it. :P thank you, by the way. And about Miyu.. she knew it, actually. She do know that Kanata isn't her real husband that's why she's refraining herself to think those kinds of things. But.. she's still a normal woman, isn't she? That's why she can't really control her thoughts or feelings for that matter. Well, if I am Miyu, I might think the same way as she is. Being in front of a handsome and cool guy like Kanata.. how could I ever make myself to stop thinking silly thoughts about him? hahahahaha! And by the way again, I don't mind you telling me your suggestions. I actually love it more when someone is telling me their opinions. I appreciate it. :) I love you for that! LOL. xD and thank you so much again. Tell me again what you think about this chapter, is that okay? !

Till then! :D


	8. A Night With Him (Part I)

"_**Between Truth and Lies"**_

**A/N. **oh well, hello there :3 I have free time sooo, I updated! :D yey me! hahahaha! Thank you again for the nice reviews. As usual, I love ittt! :) and so, this chapter is dedicated to you all. Bow, thank you. :D

_**Chapter 8~ A Night With Him (Part I)**_

After spending the whole day with Kanata and Ruu, Miyu suddenly felt tired after eating their dinner. She never admitted but, for her, this is the best day of her life. Even though she was spending it with her sister's husband and son, she can't help herself but to fell happiness by just being with those two. But at the same time, her guilt is slowly eating up on her.

She bit her lower lip and slowly closed her eyes. She let out a deep and long sigh. She's allowing her long blonde hair as they dance up with the air. She was in their suite's veranda and looking at the night view of the resort.

"Yumi." She was surprised to see Kanata on her side.

"K-Kanata.."

"What are you doing here?"

"I.. I was just taking, uhm, I just want to feel the air here."

"Ruu's asleep."

"Uhm.." She didn't know what to say. She was actually having a war between herself right now. She said to herself that she have to avoid Kanata right now. She didn't want to develop any deeper feelings for him. It was wrong, right? She's not his real wife. All of these things were a big mistake to begin with. And if she hadn't come to her sister in Tokyo, none of this would ever happen.

By remembering her sister again, she wanted to breakdown. She wanted her to come back to life and make all of these things right.

"Oyaji said that Ruu will be staying at his room tonight."

"Ahh.. okay then— Eh?!" she quickly look up to Kanata when she heard that Ruu will be staying at his father's room.

He noticed that she was bothered by what he told her. He grinned and took a sip on his beer.

"What are you blushing for?"

"I-I'm not blushing.. I was just.. I was.. I just want to spend more time with Ruu, that's why.. But, since oyaji—"

"I can get Ruu back if you want."

"No. it's okay.." she said fiddling on her fingers.

Kanata just shrugged and continue to sip on his beer. Miyu find their silence awkward.

_I need to think of a topic.. now!_

"Uhm.. Kanata?" she said after a while.

"Hmm?"

"Do you, uhm.." she was debating if she would just drop her question, but before she knew it she was continuing her sentence. "Do you still hate me?"

He stopped midair in drinking on his beer when he heard her question. He stared intently at her.

"Oh.." she nervously laugh. "You.. you don't have to answer it."

Kanata sighed and he leaned his back on the veranda. "I_ am_."

"Oh.."

"But I don't think I still am now." He had another drink, emptying now the beer in can.

Miyu didn't expect him to tell her that. She was expecting him to be still mad at her. Even though she didn't know what exactly her sister did to him, she had a feeling that Yumi had hurt him deep. Deep enough to hate her forever.

She didn't talk. She just waited for him to continue.

"I just realized that hating you would just lead to nothing. That's why I decided not to divorce you even though I knew you were having an affair." His voice sounded bitter.

But, on the other hand Miyu was surprised to hear him. _An.. an affair? Her sister cheated on him?_ A single tear escape her eyes. _Don't tell me.. the reason why Yumi wanted me to take her place, is it because she's really planning on running away from her own family? Why? Why? _

"Kanat—"

"It hurts. The thing that you did on me hurt way too much. But I still.. still need to be strong for my son. I did love you, Yumi.. But, I guess, the love I have for you now just vanished. I don't know. It was all gone." He was saying so straight that Miyu didn't even know how to answer. She just stared at him, while her tears are so busy streaming down her face. She didn't know but her heart is aching. His words are not actually meant for her.. but something, something is affecting her by his cruel yet gentle words.

"You don't have to cry you know." Kanata's voice called her attention. "It was your fault."

"I know.." she gently said. Wiping the tears on her face while she pasted a smile on her face. "I.. I know it's my si—my fault. But.. can't you just.. just trust me one more time?"

"Trust you?" Kanata showed her a bitter expression. "How? You deceived me so many times.. how the hell did you expect me to trust you again?"

She bit her lip. "I.. I'm sorry.." she bowed her head. "I'm so sorry.."

"Your sorry will not change anything, Yumi." He coldly muttered.

"If.. if I will do what you want, can you.. can I get your trust back?"

"What I want? All I ever wanted for you to do now is to take care of our son." he sighed. "It's going late." It is obvious that he didn't want to continue their conversation anymore. Miyu understand that. She thought that Kanata just needed more time. She knew that someday, he can forget all the things that hurt him.

"O-okay.."

When Kanata walk towards their room she followed him.

"Im going to take a bath." Before she could answer Kanata was already in the bathroom.

She sighed and let her body fall from the bed. _it's okay Miyu.. he'll trust you again. He's opening up to you, isn't he? He just needed more time._

Knock. Knock.

"Eh? someone's knocking."

She walked through the door and opened it. She saw a smiling Housho in front of her. With Nanami and Christine on his side.

"Yumi-chan. Where's Kanata?" he invited himself in their room. And the two maids followed.

"He's taking a bath.." she was curious why they were there at their room.

"Oh I see.. I don't need to drag you out of the room then. Well, Yumi-chan can you wear this for tonight?" Housho suddenly laid a dress in front of her.

Miyu' s eyes almost drop out of their sockets when she saw the dress he was talking about. No.. she would've called it a dress. It was a night gown actually. A very, very, very tenuous almost thread like night gown.

"W-w-why? I-I-I don't wanna—hey!" she was more surprised when Nanami suddenly hold on her both hand tightly.

"S-sorry Yumi-sama.. we were just ordered so.. forgive us!" Nanami said while Christine said the same thing while Housho exited the room with a silly smile on his face.

"Tell that son of mine to do a great job tonight, okay?" and then he was out of the room.

When he was gone Christine forced her to strip her pajamas off.

"I-I don't want to wear that.. that thing!"

"But.. Housho-sama said that if.. if we failed on putting this on you we will be fired." Nanami said with tears on her eyes. And Christine followed her lead, she cried to.

"Eh? seriously..?"

"Yes.. so please, Yumi-sama.. just wear it so that we won't have to use any force on you." The short haired brunet pleaded.

"But.."

"Please.. we don't want to lose our job." The two even bowed at her.

"But.. o-okay.. I just have to wear it, right?"

The two of them secretly look at each other and smiled. Well, the plan 'make-Yumi-wear-the-seductive-dress-to-make-Kanata -be-tempted-by-her' Is actually working. They were actually forced by Housho too to make this thing on her. He said that if this plan work then he wouldn't have to use Ruu.

"Yes!" the two chorused.

"O-okay.." she smiled timidly. She's planning on wearing that piece of cloth and when they were gone she will just going to change to her normal pajamas.

But, she did the wrong decision. When she put the dress on Nanami and Christine quickly get her former pajamas and other dresses on the cabinet, she even saw them took Kanata's clothes too, to refrain her from changing clothes and even their blanket, to prevent her from covering herself.

"Hey! Wait!" she tried to follow them when they quickly exited the room.

"I'm sorry Yumi-sama! We were just ordered to do it! please! Don't be mad at us!" the two yell between the close door.

"Oh please no.." Kanata will be just out of the bathroom any moment. And she certainly can't let him see her._ ohh my gosh.. That old man.. he certainly did plan this ridiculous thing_! Her undies were exposed in that dress, she mean, literally! It was like she was not wearing a clothes at all! Just her undies. And to make it worst, she's not wearing a bra at all. At the moment when she heard the door open she wanted to cry.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kanata said when he saw her behind the curtain.

"N-n-nothing! Just don't mind me! Please Kanata! Just go to sleep!" she was so red. She don't even know what to do.

"What the fuck? Where are the clothes here?" Kanata looked at him annoyed, when he didn't see any clothes on the cabinet, well, he's not wearing anything at all under that little towel on his waist. "Did oyaji do this?"

She sniffed.. she was getting cold. "Y-yes."

"Fuck." He walked towards the door but to their dismay, it was locked. "Oh fuck it! that old man has gone too far!"

Because of helplessness of her situation, Miyu cried like a child.

** oh please! Don't kill me! wahahaha! I was actually planning on finishing their trip on this chapter but something came up, that's why sorry for another cliffhanger. Hihihi but I wonder though what they will gonna do? Nyahaha! I love you guys! Please do review! Just hang on, I'm going to introduce a new character next chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I can. :) thank you by the way to those who reviewed. sorry if this chapter is knid of rush (well, anybody of you noticed that i'm always saying that my chapter is always in a rush? LOL) I'm in a hurry so I have no time to reply to your wonderful reviews. But thank you for those who told me what was the mistakes in the last chapter, seriously guys what would i do without you? please tell me again my mistakes, ne? Haha! Ja ne! xD


	9. A Night With Him (Part II)

"_**Between Truth and Lies"**_

**A/N. **hey! Hahahaha! Sorry, if it took weeks for me to update.. I got so busy with our thesis and defense and other school stuffs. Hopefully, I will graduate next year. LOL please pray for me, ne? hahahaha! Love you guys! Hihi! My response to those who have questions will be at the bottom. Thank you very much for those who corrected my mistakes last chapter. Seriously guys, thank you. Haha! :D

**Chapter 9~ A Night With Him (Part II)**

Miyu stared at the bathroom door where Kanata had entered just a while ago. She is still hiding at the back of the curtain and still crying. After Housho performed his tricks on them, locking the door and stealing their clothes, she started to cry and Kanata figured that it's either she's wearing something weird or she's wearing nothing. That's when he suddenly entered the bathroom without saying anymore words and she's waiting for him to exit the said bathroom.

When she heard the door open, she was surprised to see him wearing his pants that he was wearing before he took a bath. Well, he's still naked on his upper body.

"Here." Miyu look at his shirt that she also saw he was wearing before he took a bath.

She sniffed and took the shirt. Miyu looked at him with a confuse look.

"You can wear that. Don't worry. It's not dirty. Just bear wearing it until morning. I'll make sure oyaji will pay for this tomorrow." He let out a deep sighed, and let his body fall from the soft bed. His arm stretched all over the bed.

"I.. I will change here?"

Kanata look at her, his right brow was raised and let out a smirk. His face looked annoyed. "Stop acting like you're still a virgin, Yumi. You know you're not." And then he closed his eyes and turned his back on her.

She bit her lower lip. The way he said those words so casually made her want to kick the hell out of him.

_Well, duh! I'm STILL virgin! I'm not your wife, by the way! Ugh! _She wanted to scream on his face but she refrain herself. She just took a deep breath and wore the shirt. She didn't take off the lingerie she was wearing. Since Kanata was taller than him and he has a big body, his shirt goes up to the middle of her thigh.

She noticed that Kanata's shirt smells like him. She slightly smiled when she realized that she's actually wearing his shirt. She held the shirt's neck and smelled it.

_His shirt is so warm.. and it smells like a mixture of vanilla and a musk. Hmmm..he really smell like a baby and a man at the same time._

When Miyu realized what she had been doing she quickly stopped what she was thinking. _Damn it! argh! Me and my stupid, stupid thoughts!_

She was standing beside the bed without knowing what to do next. She just stared awkwardly at the man who was lying on the bed.

_Is he sleeping? What now? Should I sleep on the couch? Or in the bathroom? Or in the floor? _After debating for herself for a minute she decided to sit on the couch. But before she could go there a hard hand suddenly grabbed hers. She was startled and let out a small yelp.

"You sleep here. If you don't want to me to be in the same bed as you, I'll be the one who will sleep in the couch." He said, letting her hand go and standing up.

"Ah no!" she bursted out when she saw him walking towards the couch. They have no blanket that's why she figured out that if he sleep in the couch, there's a possibility that he'll catch a cold. "We.. we can share the bed.. oyaji got the blanket too so.. yo-you'll catch a cold if you sleep there.."

He shrugged and casually walked back to the bed.

"Hmm.. damn, my whole body hurts.." Miyu heard him murmured after she sat on the bed where he was lying.

She cleared her throat and remembered the afternoon when Kanata fell in the sea countless times when he was body surfing.

"Uhm.. Kanata?"

"Hmm..?" he slowly moaned while rubbing his back. His eyes were closed.

She bit her lip. "Do.. Do you want me to massage you?"

Miyu was expecting him to decline and be annoyed at her but she was surprised when he answered, "Yes please. My body's killing me."

She slightly smiled at the sight in front of her. She slowly approached him and slowly put her hands on his hard, sexy back.

"Do y-you want me to put an oil? Or a powder?"

"Nah.. it's okay. oh, here." Kanata even guided her hands in the part on his back where it hurt the most.

"Here?" she started to massage him. She didn't know why but it seems she was becoming comfortable around him. Except for the stupid electricity she was feeling whenever she will touch him.

"Yeah.. harder.. " he pleaded.

"O-okay.." she started to press harder on his back. She was actually quite good at massaging. Why wouldn't she? She was always massaging her grandmother.

"I never knew you would be a so good at massaging, Yumi." Kanata suddenly blurted out after a minute.

She giggled and continued to massage him. "Yeah.." She guessed that it was the first time _Yumi_ had massage her own husband. "Uhm.. Kanata?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sleepy?"

"Slight. Why?"

"Ah, nothing! I just.. nothing. You can sleep now."

"Why are you asking? Are you suggesting that we do _something_ now?"

"Oh no! no! no! I never said such thing!" she defended herself, blushing. Geez. She will never suggest that kind of thing.

Kanata suddenly sat up in his lying position. It was so sudden that's why she's now the one who is lying on her back while Kanata is in sitting position, staring intently at her.

They were staring at each other for a minute, she was nervous and scared.. even though they were not in good terms at the moment, and Kanata didn't know that she is not her wife, and plus the fact that Kanata is still a man.. she wanted to run and hide from him..

_What if.. if he..? if he do that to me?_ That thought made her want to cry.

"Geez. Don't worry. I'm not in a mood anyway." Then he lied back again to his position earlier. "Can you massage me again?"

Miyu was kind of relieved and disappointed at the same time. She was relieved because he wouldn't do it to her… but disappointed because he casually said it like he was not a feeling at all. So? After seeing a sexy woman in front of him, just wearing his shirt and a sexy lingerie underneath. He would tell her in front of her blushing face that he is not in the mood? What the heck? _A normal man wouldn't say it_.

"I'm normal, you know."

_Eh? _is it just her or Kanata just answered her thoughts? _Did I say that thought loud?_

He lied in the bed in his side, his hands supporting his head. "What? Do you think that I just feel nothing while looking at you? I just don't want to do it with you. We're not in the same husband-wife relationship anymore."

Hearing what he had said, Miyu figured that she said her thought out loud.

"Ah.. I.. I know.. but I'm not thinking what you think I am thinking.." _Okay, way to go to defend yourself Miyu. you sound like a redundant retard._

He raised his eyebrow and grin. "Okay.. if you say so." He lied back again.

_Waaa! This is so embarrassing!_ She pulled her hair out because of embarrassment. Now that she had think about it, she really sounded that she was asking him to have s— she blushed madly. She can't even continue that sentence. _Oh my gosh! I should've known that he will think that way. argh! I wanna go home.._

"Yumi.. please, my back." Kanata's voice called her, when she looked at him he still had his eyes close so he didn't see what she was doing. She was pulling her hair out and pouting. She composed herself up and approach him again.

"Okay.." and then she started to massage his back again..

After a few minutes, Miyu found their silence awkward. She decided to open up a conversation to him. But when she remembered their conversation earlier, when she asked him if he could trust her again, she quickly think of another topic.

"Kanata? How old are you?"

"What? You hate me that much that you don't even remember my age?"

"Of course not!" _ugh, seriously Miyu, how stupid can you get? _"I.. just.. ahm.." now, her tongue was tied. She didn't even know how to answer him right.

"26. Happy?"

"Y-yes.." Miyu waited for his answer but he didn't. "Kanata?"

Still no answer.

When she took a peek on him, she saw him already asleep. She smiled at his sleeping face. Kanata and Ruu was really looked alike when sleeping.

She slowly lied on her side. She puts her hand on her head as a support and watch Kanata's sleeping face. She didn't think too much while looking at his face. She didn't know, but looking at him made her so happy. She touched his hair and her hand travels very gently through his face, scared that she might wake him up.

_Just for tonight.. I will forget about him being Yumi's husband.. I can do that.. right? Besides this is just for tonight.. I promise.. only one night.._

And before she knew it.. she fell asleep too.

_**X~x~X~x~X**_

Miyu wake up when she felt a hand snaked around her waist. She moaned when her body suddenly felt cold. Her body automatically searched for a source of heat. She tightly hugged the man beside her. She even put her legs over his waist. Her face on his neck.

"Kanata.. I'm cold.." she whispered, bringing her body closer to him. She felt him move closer too and hugged her legs that was over his waist. She felt warmer but she suddenly opened her eyes.

She realized what her position is. She was trapped in Kanata's tight hugs, she was sure that he was cold too. When she move her head to look at his face, She didn't realized how near their face is to each other. Her lips can almost touch his lips. And she was stiffened because of his hugs, and when Kanata opened his eyes, she can't even move one finger.

She gulped when he stared at her for a moment before releasing her from his hugs.

He groaned and touched his head. "What time is it?" He looked at the window and figured as much that it was already morning because of the sunlight. "Damn. It's so cold. Wait here. The door can probably be open by now." He said those words so casually like it was not a big deal that he woke up hugging her. But little did she know Kanata felt something that he can't explain. He didn't know but it was something that he never felt for Yumi before. It seems like those weird feelings he was experiencing whenever he was with her was new. That's why he's unfamiliar with it.

Ruu appeared before the door before Kanata can open it.

"Papa!" he greeted and looked at Miyu who was now in a sitting position, she was still blushing and she can't look Kanata in the eyes. "Mama!" the little boy suddenly jump in their bed. "Ohayou, mama." He said smiling.

"Ohayou, Ruu." She smiled back.

"Where's oyaji, Ruu?" Kanata approached Ruu and kissed him in the cheek.

"Ohayou, Kanata. Yumi-chan." A bald old man suddenly appeared on the door. He was wearing a mischievous and annoying smile. Kanata saw him holding their bags. "So, how did it go last night?" he examined the both adults and seeing how the way their dress is he assumed that it went well. He laughed evilly inside and gave the bags to his son.

"You know, Oyaji if you were not my father I already punch you in the face. What the hell did you do last night? Did you forget that Yumi and I are already married?"

"Oh. Hahahaha!" the old man realized his son's point. "You and Yumi-chan are already married. Hahahaha! I totally forgot about that. Sorry, hahaha!" he put his hand on the back of his head.

Kanata let out a drastic sigh. "Okay. Oyaji, I'll forget what happened last night but when you did that again, I promise even though you were my father, I'm going to—"

"You don't have to be so sadistic, my son. As long as Yumi-chan gets pregnant I'm okay with it. Perfectly happy with it! hahahaha!" and then before Kanata could say a thing he was already gone.

"Grandpa said to me that mama will be having another baby. When can I see my little sister mama?" Miyu sweat dropped when Ruu blurted out and look at her with hopeful eyes. She looked at Kanata who was now closing the door after his father had left.

"Your grandfather is wrong Ruu." Kanata, who was now wearing a shirt approached them and carry Ruu. "Don't believe every word your grandfather is saying, alright? Common. Mama will change her clothes."

She saw Ruu slightly pout but just nodded and hugged his father in the neck. Before Kanata exited in the room he said to her that they will wait for her in the lobby.

She nodded and quickly took a shower then changed into her clothes. She went to the lobby where she met Kanata and Ruu there. Kanata was already wearing a new clothes and playing with Ruu. They went to the dining hall when she approached them. After eating breakfast Kanata told the maids and her to pack their things. He said he will be having a dinner date with his client tonight that's why they need to leave early. Ruu refused to go home early but after Miyu talked to him, she told him that they will have another family outing soon that's why he doesn't have to be sad and Ruu willingly agreed.

When they reached their home, Kanata changed into his usual business suit and left them again. Ruu was asleep and she doesn't have anything to do. She was bored. When suddenly the telephone in their room rang. She picked it up and an unfamiliar voice of a man greeted her.

"Hey.. baby.."

"Huh? Excuse me?" she asked, confused.

"I know your husband's not there, sweetie. Common, let's meet up. I missed you so much. I understand that you weren't able to meet me in the airport last month because of your accident but you didn't even bother to call me."

_What is this guy talking about?_

"Excuse me, but I think you got the wrong number."

She heard the man on the other line laughed. "Okay Yumi. I guess you're with someone in the house right now. Just call me if you are alone, okay?" and before she could say anything the man hanged up.

Her eyes were wide while looking at the phone before she put it back on its cradle.. She now had an idea on who that man is.. _Could it be.. is it possible that that man was Yumi's lover?_

** hahahahaha! Okay, I really don't know what to say about the ending of this chapter. my mind was suddenly felt blank and I can't think straight. (After all, it was already 2 in the morning here) I forced myself to finished this chapter because if I don't I might not have another time to write again. :( so sorry.. if you noticed some typos or wrong grammars here feel free to tell me, ne?:D please do review and kindly tell me if you like this chappie or not. :')) I love you guys! I'm going to sleep now. Mwaa~ review, okay?

_**Guest101. **_Sorry for the wait. Hehehe here it is, an update. Hope you like it. :)

_**strawberryicecream.**_ Hey there! Hope you like this chap.. sorry for another undetailed chapter. It is the best I can write for now so.. please bear with it!

_**MiyU namikaze. **_Hahaha! sorry about that. I actually love cliff hangers, LOL. :)

_**unique api**__. _hey. Thank you for the wonderful reviews in the last chapters :) by the way about your question, Yumi and Miyu are twins so, even though they will be running a DNA test it will still match. Though it will not match 100%, it will still match. That's why it would be hard to tell if Miyu is Miyu just by the DNA. Oh well, I guess I watched too much Detective Conan. Hahaha! I actually got that info from that anime. :) I hope that helps. xD please do review again!

Ja ne Minna! 3


	10. Closer

"_**Between Truth and Lies"**_

**A/N. **I was supposed to update earlier because we had one week vacation before the second semester start, which is our OJT *on-the-job-training* (ohmygosh! You can't believe how excited I am about that!) but.. since our electricity was cut off for almost 4 days (yeah! 4 days! You could've imagined how depressed I am that time. I swear I could've been go crazy!) this chapter came a little bit late, hehe. And one more thing that hindered me to update sooner is because I am currently going crazy over the Korean drama 'Boys before Flowers'. Have you guys already watched it? If not, I am stubbornly suggesting you to watch that drama. I've actually watched it two straight days without sleeping. Hahahahaha! xD Soooo, this chap and the chapter to be follow is my offering to you for the last chapters that was kind of short. :) Hope you like it! And please, do enjoy. LOL and by the way, I'm changing Kanata's driver into Santa. I just realized that I needed Seiya for more important role later. Bwahahaha! And, oh, I forgot to mention that Ruu will not be at this chapter.

_**Chapter 10~ Closer**_

Miyu was uneasy. It has been two days since the guy, who was obviously Yumi's lover had called her. She was afraid that he will call again. No, she was not actually afraid of that man, she was afraid of Kanata. What if Kanata thinks that his wife is _betraying_ him.. again? She can't imagine what thing Kanata could do to her. She knew that he wouldn't physically hurt her, but.. she was afraid in the fact that he will never talk to her again and he will kick her out of the house and will never permit her to see him again or Ruu. But, on the other hand, isn't that what she want to begin with? To be free from him? But, deep inside her.. she never want to be apart from him in that way, or in _any_ way. Miyu bit her lower lip hard because of that thought.

_What the hell am I thinking? I need to stop this soon before things get worse. _She almost tear her hair out because of frustration when Nanami called up to her.

"Y-Yumi-sama?" she said softly. Knocking softly on their door.

She opened up the door to her. "Y-yes?"

Nanami gave her the phone. "Kanata-sama is on the phone and asking for you."

"Oh, thank you Nanami-chan." She flashed her a big smile before holding the phone over her ear.

The brunet haired girl bowed to her and exited their room.

"Yumi?" Kanata's voice was like a song to her ear. Even though he was saying her sister's name, she couldn't help herself but to smile when she heard his voice.

"Yes?"

"I'll go home early today.." his voice sounded like he was having a second mind saying that to her.

"Why?"

She heard Kanata cleared his throat. "Umm… Well, I forgot to tell you that we will be having a party tomorrow here at the company."

"Umm.. so?" she actually didn't get what he was trying to say.

"I.. umm.. As my wife, you actually have an obligation to come with me tomorrow. So, do you want me to pick up a dress for you? Or you want to do it all by yourself?"

"Oh.. " she twist the end of her hair in her finger. _Is he indirectly asking me on a date?_ "Would.. would it be a bother to you if I want you to accompany me?" before she could stopped herself, those words suddenly slips on her lips.

"No, of course not. So, what do you want? You want me to fetch you there? I'll be there at exactly 4:30PM."

Miyu glanced at her watch, it was already 4:00 in the afternoon. "Ah! I'll get ready then." She said, trying to hide the excitement on her voice. It will be the first time that Kanata and her will be going out. "By the way, should I get Ruu ready too?"

"What is he doing?" Kanata asked her about his son.

"I think he's sleeping.."

"Let him be. We will just buy him foods and toys later."

"O-okay.. I'll get ready then." She said in a soft voice before putting the phone down. She bit her lip once again. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She didn't know exactly what to feel right now. It seems that her whole mind suddenly stop functioning. She really can't believe that Kanata and her will be going out for the first time.

"I-I should get ready.." she mumbled to herself and with her knees that feels like a jelly, she headed to the bathroom.

_**X~x~X~x~X**_

"Hi." Miyu gave Kanata an awkward smile when she saw him.

Kanata raises his eyebrow. "You ready?" he asked, looking her from head to toe.

She was wearing a simple black satin blouse with a cute pink ribbon on its side, and a white skirt that came up to her knees. She partnered it with a floral pink doll shoes. She put a slight make up on her face. And a cute hairpin on her hair. To put it short, she was simply beautiful. She was certainly a beauty even with those very simple clothes she was wearing. And Kanata can't help himself but to admire her beauty. He knew that her wife is beautiful, and it is actually his first time realizing it again after the day he found out that she was cheating on him.

"Ah, yeah." He saw her bit her lower lip. He didn't know why but he suddenly had this urge to kiss her. The memories that he used to kissed his wife back then crossed his mind. "Where are we going, by the way? And I saw some dresses in my wardrobe. Why are we buying a new one?"

He opened the car door for her first before he got on to his car to drive. He ignored her question.

Miyu looked at the car side to side. "You're driving? Where's Santa?"

"I gave him a day off." he said, not wanting to make their conversation longer.

Miyu, noticing this, kept her mouth shut and let him drive to their destination.

After driving for almost 20 minutes, they've reached their destination. Kanata opened the door to her again after parking his car to the mall's parking area, and she exited the car.

"Let's go." He said, turning his back on her. She just quietly followed him. And she can't really stop herself from smiling while watching him walk from behind. She's liking the sight of his ass as he walk like he was skipping. Miyu thought if it was her imagination or he really did skipped while walking.

"Why are you staring at my ass?"

Her eyes widen when she saw Kanata stopped walking and now looking at her. Her face felt hot and she knew that she was now red as a tomato.

"I-I-I.." she stuttered, not really know what to say to him. She wanted to disappear that moment. Oh, for heaven's sake! How the hell would she defend herself from him? He just caught her looking at his ass and she was probably smiling while she did so.

_Oh please, why do I have to be so frigging stupid?_

She's looking on the floor that's why she didn't saw Kanata's smile while looking at her flushed face. His thoughts once again flashed back when _Yumi_ did the same thing when they had their first date. He caught her looking at his ass (again) back then. He almost chuckled at the thought. Well, not all their memories were painful though, they really did have a few happy moments. And now that he thinks of it, the way _Yumi_ acted since she had an accident, he actually liked it more now. She seems to be more innocent and sweet this time.

Miyu was startled when she felt Kanata's hand on hers. She looked at him again, her face is still red as a tomato. And he was staring back at her with those brown eyes.

"Just as so you know, Mrs. Saionji I don't actually appreciate someone looking at my ass." He said while they start to walk and enter the said mall.

"I-I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to look.. I-It won't happen again, I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to commit a deadly sin like that!" she followed her reflexes and break Kanata's arm from her and she bowed at him. Not really paying mind to the people who were now looking at them.

Kanata, on the other hand, seeing her bowing at him like she really did something so bad made him chuckled.

Miyu look at him when she heard him laughing. And, once again, she was bewitched by his charm just by laughing like that. It was her first seeing him laugh like that. Because, ever since he had mistaken her for her sister, all he did was to pout, be mean, and grouchy at her.

But other than that, she felt really offended, she said she was sorry and even bowed at him, then he was just going to laugh at her?!

"S-Sorry.." he said waving his hand at her, he tried to stop himself from laughing but seeing how her face looked so cute when doing the bow-thing and saying that she committed a deadly sin, he can't stop.

She crossed her arm over her chest. Now, she was annoyed. "Yeah. You look like you're really sorry."

This time, he really did stop laughing. Atleast, he's trying hard not to. "I'll buy you pizza." He took her hand again, and then flashed her a smile, or was it a smirk?

"Pizza?" didn't she mentioned that she loved pizza? Hell! She and her sister was a die-hard-fan of it. he probably knew this because, obviously, her sister _was_ his wife.

"Yeah." He flashed her again that smile (again, it looks like a smirk to her) "Come on." And then she let him guide her.

They spend almost two hours picking what her dress should be. And after they have picked out, or Kanata had picked out a dress for her, they decided to buy Ruu new toys.

At the said toy store, Kanata was so busy picking out a car or a robot for Ruu. Since, she knew nothing about what Ruu wants, she let him chose the toy for his son and she wander around the store. When she saw a girl-shaped pillow, she picked it up at look at It for a moment. She smiled and imagined herself buying that pillow for her daughter. There's a warm feeling inside her, imagining things that she would have a daughter, and she would buy those kind of things for her and..

"Having a baby girl, I guessed."

She was surprised when she saw the young sales lady, smiling kindly at her. The might've mistaken that she' s looking at that pillow because she's expecting a baby girl.

"Ah, no, no—"

"Yumi?"

She looked up to Kanata who was holding a huge toy car on his right hand and a huge Transformer robot on his left.

"Why?"

"What do you think will Ruu like between these two?" he asked.

"The car or maybe the robot?" she said, not really don't know what to answer.

He shrugged, "Then I'll just buy these two." He looked at the thing she was holding and look at her. "So, now I'm done buying toys for our son, what did you get for our daughter, Yumi?" he was teasing her! He obviously heard the sales lady who asked her if she was expecting a baby girl.

"I.." she looked up to the sales lady that was smiling while looking at the two of them. She suddenly burst out laughing, you know the kind of laugh that was awkward. "You really should go and pay those toys so we can eat, Kanata. Come on," she pushed him at his back and guided him until they reached the cashier.

After they were done paying, they exited the store and Kanata guided her to a restaurant to eat. He was awkwardly silent and he didn't talk after she pushed him.

"Kanata?" she said while taking a bite to her pizza. It was good to know that he kept his promise that he would buy her a pizza.

"Hmm?" he said, looking at her.

"Umm.." she quickly think of something to say, "What time are we going to the party tomorrow?"

He wiped his lips with a napkin, he was done eating. "7 o'clock."

"Oh.. what time are we going home then?"

"Depends. As usual, the party will last long until dawn."

"Oh.. so, we're not leaving until the party's over?" she asked, not liking the idea of being at that party until dawn. She was afraid that she's going to meet some of Yumi's friends there that she knows nothing of.

"Nope. You can go home whenever you like. You done?" he asked, standing up.

"Yeah." She stood up too and was surprised again when Kanata held her hands on his empty hand.

She smiled again, thankful that Kanata had his back turned on her.

When they reached for their car, Kanata started the engine. While driving, Kanata said: "I'm going to introduced to you tomorrow my new secretary."

"Secretary?"

"Yeah. My former secretary got married and resigned. You met her, right?" he gave her a quick glanced..

_No, I haven't_. She wanted to say to him but she refrained herself. "Ah.. yes.." she said quietly and Kanata didn't even bother to answer.

"By the way.. umm.. what was the name of your new secretary?" she asked after a minute.

"Akira. Akira Kijyou."

**okay, this chapter is not a cliffhanger. Don't worry. Hhahahaha! So, Akira will finally make her debut to my story, at last! Hahahaha! So, wonder what role does she have here people? :)) well, thank you for the reviews last chapter. I can't reply to all f you right now. Sorry :P but for Unique api, they didn't necessarily need to meet Miyu's grandma. And as for plot on how Kanata will know Miyu's true identity that was already taken care off. And yes, she's still a virgin. It was mentioned on the chapter 9 (I guess? Hehe) by the way thank for the review. :))

Till then Minna-samaaa! I love you all! :D

**P.s.** oh, I forgot to give my warmest thanks for Guest101. Hahahaha! Thanks for correcting my mistakes last chap I really appreciate it and hope that you won't mind again if you correct my mistakes in this chap once again. Heehee :))

**P.s.s** and to those who were asking why didn't they performed a blood test to found out that Miyu is not Yumi, well, I guess that's impossible now. Yumi's already dead. That's why. :))

And, last October 12 is my birthday.. soooo, I guess a review will do for a gift. Hahahaha! I just turned 20. Hihihih, I can't believe I'm not a teenager anymore. LOL


End file.
